Candle in the window
by xQueenxElsax
Summary: Regina and Robin s love is magic. Perfect chemistry. They are soul mates, and pixie dust never lies. Fluffy on shots to get myself and hopefully all of you too through this agony of waiting for season 4. Please check and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1 - Candle in the window

A/N: Hello everyone! Well, this is my first OQ fic and I hope you enjoy it. I tried to upload it on time for the week prompt. This is rated M, so of course you know what first it is. This is settled during the dinner Robin and Regina had at her place, when she tells him about the tattoo, sorry for not remembering what chapter it is. Of course you already know who this characters belong to. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know. I have something else on the way if you like this. I don´t know many Oncers or Evil Regals so meeting new people is always wonderful. Please feel free to comment xxx (BTW, this song is amazing. Search for it if you don´t know it).

.-.-.-.-.-

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever

I said there is no reason for my fear

'Cause I feel so secure when we're together

You give my life direction

You make everything so clear

And even as I wander

I'm keeping you in sight

You're a candle in the window

On a cold, dark winter's night

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

It's time to bring this ship into the shore

And throw away the oars, forever

**Reo Speedwagon – Can't Fight This Feeling**

The wine was nice, the room was warm, he didn't even mention her poor cooking skills, and Regina had two things on her mind. She wondered where had he been all of her life, and at the same time she knew she could have found him a long time ago if she had wanted to. What he said was true, everything has a perfect time. Maybe she wasn´t ready back then… but, wow, she was so ready for the change right now. He was around and she couldn´t help a smile, all of the time. He was a thief in his own right, he had certainly stolen her heart. And not literally so, she had given it freely back then. He had broken her curse, the worst of all. Now she had someone. And she didn´t dread anything anymore.

"What are you thinking" Robin asked, when she sipped on her wine and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to know what I really think?" she asked, looking at him.

"Well, of course, milady. Tell me" he pleaded, putting his cup down and then hers.

"I admit you are right. This is perfect. You are perfect. Maybe the timing is perfect. But Tinkerbell is right too. I was a coward back then. I chose to run away from you, and in doing so I didn´t only deny myself the chance, I denied it to you too. I´m sorry I didn´t fight for us" she whispered. "I´m thinking that I don´t deserve you. That if you ever get even a glimpse of who I really am you would never forgive me".

"That´s not true, Gina. You are fighting for us now, with all you have. I know who you are and I´m not afraid of who you were. All I need to know is that you love me back as much as I love you. And Roland, of course, he is a part of the deal".

"I love that little guy" Regina giggled. "You know my soft spot. He is my favorite part of the deal".

"Is that so?" Robin questioned raising and eyebrow, and Regina loved the glint of jealousy she caught. He wanted to be everything to her, and so he was. She was about to mock him when seriousness dawned upon his face and he posed another question. "Do you trust me?"

"What kind of question is that, my love?" she said, and she used the moniker as a symbol of everything she felt. "I have never trusted anyone before as I trust you now… but much more important in my eyes is the trust you have in me after all. Henry once told me something I never forgot… heroes always get tested. And he believes I am a hero now" she then declared, taking his hands in hers. She smiled, ready to go fetch the chocolate cake she had baked with so much illusion. It was Henry´s favorite, and thinking about him still hurt. He was so close and yet so far away from her reach… "It was dark before, but you are my candle. Please, never take your light away from me, you are my happy ending".

But Robin didn´t let her leave, he had plans of his own. He wrapped her in his arms and gave her a soft kiss. The only thing he touched were her lips, but it was like a caress to her soul. Then he did it again, as if feeling her calmness, but this time it wasn´t soft; though still gentle, it was the unleashing of the storm of his passion. His hands got acquainted with her body and he laid her down in the sofa, resting on top of her. Finally his mouth left her and found the delicate spot behind her ear. Her very spirit quivered. Regina moaned and pushed him slightly apart. The hurt in his eyes when he looked at her broke her heart and brought tears to her eyes. _Silly wimp, you´re getting emotional for no reason_, she thought.

"I´m sorry, milady. I just love you so much I got carried away" he sighed, stroking away her tears.

"Didn´t anyone tell you love is something you should never apologize for?" she inquired, fixing up his hair in a caress. He smiled, but didn´t approach her again. Robin said he liked the sound of it and she looked down, she wasn´t strong enough to say what she had to say staring into the devotion in his eyes. She felt a chicken, scared, and so she was. "I didn´t even mean to do that. Forgive me. But…" she inhaled deeply, it was so hard to confess. "This is the first time I´m going to do this with someone I actually love and care about. The first time in my life I´m actually dreading I won´t be enough".

"What?" Robin asked, taking her chin to gaze into her eyes. "You don't have to apologize for the love you didn´t receive, either".

"Well… my marriage wasn´t really full of love. It wasn't more than a painful and awful duty" she began, and she stopped before mentioning Graham. But she couldn´t lie. That wasn´t going by the right track. Every time she was about to so something of the sort, she heard Henry´s voice in her head. And then she couldn´t do it. "There was someone else after that… but the truth is he was a puppet. And I killed him in the end. So, you see? Everyone around me ends up dead… or worst. Like my father did" and then she stopped, she sobbed and couldn´t speak another word.

"We don´t have to do it if you prefer to wait" he smiled. "I can wait as long as you want me to".

"No!" Regina exclaimed, her eyes wide open. "I already made you wait too long. Just be patient. I do want you to show me how a woman feels when she is loved and cherished. I was deprived of that and I have been wondering my whole life. Please, show me I´m not made of stone. Make me love again. I´m cold".

"Then follow me" he asked, helping her up. He took the cover they were wrapped in and extended it in front of the hearth. "When we are done you will have a heart no more, because I will have stolen it all".

Standing behind her, Robin stroked her neck and her back and slid his hands to her chest to unbutton her shirt. He kissed every spot of her skin and certainly felt how she flinched. Her legs weakened and her heart raced. She forced herself to breathe. She would have to if she wanted to survive the night.

He removed the shirt and unzipped the skirt. The garment fell to the ground and he commanded her to kick it away. She was under a spell, there wasn´t a thing she could deny to him. Robin kneeled behind her and his lips trailed her bare right leg from her bottom to her ankle and then he removed the black pump. He did the same with the other side, and when the left heel was off she nearly fell down. It was a delight, the wonder and the unknown. He held her, wrapping his arms around her waist, but she felt embarrassed. She was acting and feeling like a virgin teenager. It made her understand it had always been sex before; now, someone was actually making love to her. His hands slipped up her belly to her chest again and she pressed herself further against him. She realized he was eager, but he was taking his time, for her. He unclasped her bra, opening up the holder between her breasts. The fullness of them was exposed to him when that garment was discarded too. His hands placed over them, covering her nakedness again, and she moaned.

"Look" he whispered into her ear, and she opened her eyes to a momentary dizziness.

Then she saw it. They were standing before the mirror over the chimney and it reflected them both to the waist. His face was hidden between her ebony looks, he was placing butterfly kisses on her neck. Her own face seemed flustered and enlightened, eager and just… happy. Everything in her was on. She was glowing again.

"That is just the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Robin whispered again, nibbling on her ear. "Want suits you, Gina".

That was when she lost it. She turned around and kissed him with all her soul, with such intent it seemed she wanted to steal his heart too. He had certainly stood to his word, and they weren´t even half down the road yet… She yanked his shirt, regardless and clueless about if she was tearing it or not. She wanted it all to happen and wildly so. His hands trailed down her back and pulled the last piece of her underwear slowly towards the floor. She finished removing it shaking her legs and opened her eyes again. Now her back was facing the mirror, but the sight wasn´t at all less impressive. She was conscious she was standing completely bared and exposed to him. He had asked for her truth, and she had conceded him the last stage of vulnerability a woman can fall onto. He had crawled under her skin and she was a slave of what he was making her feel. The man was an impressive sight, broad and well built, with hands as deft as she could only imagine. She wanted it all over herself. For that night, she _wanted_ him to be her master.

"I´m yours to do as you please, milord" she mumbled, and the words seemed to come from a distance. Regina noticed Robin was sweat and felt the urge to lick him. To lost herself in his skin and its unique smell of forest. His features had transfixed too. His eyes were drinking her by bits and there was a lust behind his stare and his stance that supported his last words. She smiled with the realization that it was real, and it was as love was meant to feel like. He scooped her up in his arms and she stole an eager kiss, filling her lungs with that forest whiff she had been craving. He placed her down tenderly.

She had in mind something less orthodox, but he wanted to be gentle and that was fine.

"Aren´t you cold, my love?" he asked, lying on top of her. She could feel his heavy breathing and the touch of his skin burnt. His heart was beating over hers, connected to it, and it was the most magical thing she ever felt. She wanted to laugh at the thought, love is really the most powerful magic of all.

"Cold? I don´t even know what cold is anymore" she whispered hoarsely, running her hands down his back. His hand slipped to the valley between her legs, she moaned, gasped and purred. She shook and kissed him breathless, but still quickly removed his pants and underwear, which he helped her to do. No barriers. No fear. No restraint.

And then there wasn´t to wait anymore. He filled her; it was strong and overwhelming, it had the exhilarating speed of a deadly fall, and she hugged him with all she had: arms, legs. Body and soul. She abandoned herself to him, as she was asked, and he took her to a place she had never expected to be or experienced before. A paradise of bliss that made her mad with the frenzy and forced a few screams from her throat, but then relaxed her every muscle in the same way. She vibrated in his arms as he did in hers. And it was fine.

When he finally kissed the top of her head and laid beside her, she could have chosen a zillion words to describe what they had gone through and the way she felt, but the only one that truly matched it was… _right._ What they had, had been right from the very beginning.

After a moment of giving her space, Robin pulled her into his arms and enfolded them both in the blanket, so she wrapped herself around him again. The silence between them, broken only by the crackle of the fire, was cozy and they shared nothing but cotton sweet kisses for the next hour.

"How are you feeling?" he asked then, stroking her cheek.

"Well… I don´t know what to say" she blushed.

"Was it that bad?" he questioned, raising and eyebrow. And she laughed, a clear mirthful laugh that hadn´t bloomed from her soul in years. After a very long way, where she had been lost and agonizing, lonely and broken, she was happy and full again.

"I am al_right_. I have never been better".

"Now, milady. Would you please tell me again what is your favorite part of the deal?" he showed the most adorable smirk Regina had ever seen, so she gave onto the temptation of kissing it away.

And nine months later, _right_ became _perfect_.

.-.-.-.-.-

My story feeds on comments and comments feeds on them *with Rumple´s voice*. Click the button and make me smile, please!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Bleeding Queen

**My OutlawQueen heart is bleeding, so I keep writing. I decided to post my one-shots as a collection in this story. This one shows a noble Marian, as I actually imagine her to be. As much as Robin and Regina are my adoration, I can fathom Marian as cruel. So this is what I got for the fix up…**

** Bleeding Queen.-**

Regina watched Robing again, and the joy she saw on his face was a dagger feasting on her heart. She couldn´t take it anymore. She was never an Evil Queen, as Snow called her, she had been a Bleeding Queen, and she was so again right now. She could act different, for Henry, but she _was_ bleeding. It seemed… she was doomed to live with a bleeding heart for all the evil she had indeed done. She deserved it, so she ran away and left him behind forever. To his happy ending. Without her. She wanted to be alone, but Emma followed quickly and grabbed her arm.

"Regina, I´m sorry. I didn´t mean this…" she exclaimed, staring expectantly at her. "Calm down, for Henry. We can fix this".

"We can fix this?" Regina screamed. "Is that the best you can do? We can´t fix anything, Swan. You are determined to take everything I love away from me. Why? GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" she then shouted at the top of her voice and collapsed onto the floor. She didn´t want to cry, but tears flooded against her will and then her pain was spilled all around for people to rejoice, for all those who still hated the Evil Queen. It was only a few seconds before someone grabbed her arm, and she heard his voice calling her name. She squirmed and shook him away, but Robin grabbed her more firmly and made her stand. And then she saw it, the pain in his eyes. The last thing she wanted was his pity, and she felt like yelling at him too, but no word came. She was dry, as she had always been. Broken and lonely, the only way destiny seemed to want her to be. And it hurt like walking through hell. Barefeet.

"Why are you running away, Gina?"

"Are you even listening to yourself?" she snorted. "Go back to your wife and let me be".

She breathed deeply, he stared at her dumbfounded. Silence came. And Marian was the most flabbergasted one of them all. Her husband? The Evil Queen? Emma confirmed her thoughts.

"I told you she changed" Emma whispered. "They fell in love, they were really happy…"

"Really, Robin? The Evil Queen? You forgot me for the Evil Queen? I thought I knew you better than that. I´m your wife, for God´s sake! The mother of your only child!" she muttered, being the first one to wipe tears that night. She was shaking, angry and lost. What was this? A twisted joke of fate? He didn´t get a chance to reply.

"She´s right" Regina mumbled, gathering all the strength she had left. It felt very likely she would die that night, drowned on her heartache. "She is your wife. She is Roland´s mother, as much as I can love your baby, he´s not mine. I will never take your happiness away from you, or your son´s. I can´t stand in the way like this. So… let me go. Stay away… and you´ll be safe from me and my past. This is your chance, even if it is not with me. I won´t be as selfish as to hold on to you and make you miserable".

Every word shattered her soul a bit more, but she knew she needed to say it. Nothing would be worst that having by her side a man who resented her for being his choice. She had to let go. And not only him, a storm of tears was being unleashed to. He didn´t reply, cupped her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. For that brief moment, all she saw in his eyes was love, and maybe that small memory would be enough to help her go on. To know he did love her after all. Because that love told her something she needed to hear: she wasn´t a monster, she was worthy of it. Tears escaped his eyes too, and she also cupped his face. She stared intently, it was surely the last time she would get a glimpse into his soul. Three hearts were broken, and it was Emma Swan´s fault.

"Well" Marian attempted finally, she felt compelled to speak. "She is right Robin, I can see she´s not the Evil Queen anymore. The Evil Queen would have murdered me and… she´s just urging you to make the right choice. I´m doing the same. You don´t need to decide right now because I know… I should be dead, your vows to me were fulfilled, so don´t take this as a matter of honor, because I know you will. I will stay here and watch over Roland, allow you your time to think. But please, think with your heart. And do as it says. You have the kindest heart I know. It will lead you through the right way".

Regina opened and closed her mouth, speechless, she wasn´t expecting that. Robin left her to take Marian´s hands and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Marian. I never doubted your kindness".

And that was it. He turned away and walked towards that forest he smelled so much like.

Emma guided Marian back in to book her a room at Granny´s. Everyone was gone and she felt so empty. So hollow it hurt. A storm inside, void and raging. A hand placed softly on her arm and Snow murmured.

"Come on, let´s get you home. You need to rest".

"Yes, I will make some tea. Remember…" Tinkerbell started, grabbing her other arm.

"Just don't say _pixie dust never lies_" Regina snickered, leaning her damp face on her best friend´s shoulder.

Soft giggles bloomed. But they didn't move a step. Henry ran and hugged her tightly. She left Snow and Tink to hug him back. He was now the only light left in her life.

"I´m staying over, mom. And no curfew for tonight. I can sleep whenever I want and I can watch over you if I feel like doing so".

"Thank you" Regina muttered, kissing her son´s hair. And they all headed back to her mansion. She was still the Bleeding Queen, but at least, this time, she had people to thank for their help.

.-.-.-.-.-

It was a restless night, but much more peaceful than Regina had expected. She knew Robin would choose his wife and she was ready to face it without tears. He would set him free to be happy, the same way she had done with Henry. She still had her son… so there would always be a Prince by her side. Snow had left as soon as they got to her place to check on baby Neal, afraid Charming would be about to lose it. Tinkerbell made her tea and left too, leaving just mother and son. They slept in an embrace and Henry would caress her hair when she sobbed. It was strange, she felt as if she should always be the one comforting her son. And he was the one supporting her now. But she barely slept, if at all. They went for breakfast to Granny´s after the break of dawn and for the first time she allowed her baby to have a chocolate milkshake that early.

They sat side by side and cuddled up together. She didn´t know all the stories of all the characters, just those involved with herself, so Henry brought the book to show some of it to her as he sipped on his milkshake and she did the same. He seemed pretty interested in Jefferson´s story. She knew most of it, but listened anyway. As long as he was around, she didn´t mind bearing with the stories he loved. When they were done, she kissed his cheek.

"Okay, how´s school?" Regina smiled, even when a few hours before she thought it was impossible. Robin broke her heart, but she could pick up the pieces and mend it once more. And maybe, just maybe, store it where no one would be able to break it again.

"Actually, I need to get going" he said, giving her a tight hug. She returned it and kissed his head. Henry picked his milkshake and the book, ready to go. "See you later, mom. Love you".

"Love you too" Regina shouted after him so the running boy would hear. She wanted to walk him, but she saw him through the window and understood her mother instincts had stopped her. She saw Henry meet Grace and wrap an arm around her shoulder friendly. No wonder he was so interested in Jefferson´s story. And Regina found herself grinning again. She loved that boy so much nothing could ruin the happiness his love gave her. Not even Robin´s abandon, not even her dark fate. But as soon as Henry and Grace were out of sight, her heavy heart plunged again and she felt tears welling up. She wiped them fiercely in an instant. She wasn´t going to put up a show. She owed herself that much self-respect. She was about to raise when a voice called her name reluctantly, and she saw Marian standing in front of her.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Regina offered.

"I thought you might like to see Roland" she replied, and then Regina noticed the little boy holding her hand, watching her and waiting to be noticed. Regina extended her arms to him and Roland hugged her, climbing to her lap.

"Me tells mama me miss you, Gina" he smiled. And Regina smiled back to him. "That milkshake?" he asked, eyes wide open, as soon as he saw the Queen´s drink.

"Yes, it is. You can take it" Regina said, handing him the plastic cup, which he happily grabbed and sipped. The Queen noticed the horror in Marian´s face. "It´s not poison. It´s chocolate. All kids love it. You should try some, is good for the heavy heart…" she finally sighed. She was grateful for that last chance to spend some moments with Roland, surely the last time she would share a milkshake with him. "Thank you".

"So it is true" Marian whispered, watching them with surprise on her face.

"What´s true?" Regina asked, frowning.

"You have changed. You just nearly killed me, back in the past, and now… it seems you are a whole different person. It´s a bit hard to catch up. I wish one day my son will love me as much as your son loves you".

"I know I have done pretty awful things, but for Henry I changed, and he is my reward. I can tell you I love Robin, with all my heart. I was very happy with him, but once he told me he would have walked through hell to get you back. Now you are here, and his happiness is all I want. I would never hurt you, or your child. And you can be pretty sure I didn't put any spell on him. Actually, such a spell does not exist. I know he has a kind and noble heart, so if he loves you, you must be a good woman. Make him happy. Promise me that" Regina declared, looking down and caressing Roland´s hands, who was still sat on her lap.

"You´re right, he´s kind and noble. And if his love for me says such things… so does his love for you" Regina was about to protest, but Marian raised her hand to stop her. "Don´t. I could see last night how much he loves you. That´s why I set him free. Of course I want to see him happy. I want him happy by my side. I love him. But the pain of him being unhappy with me would be worst that the pain of not having him at all. I know he mourned me long and moved on. I have no right to demand him to walk back a path he can´t walk back anymore. It´s his choice, and whatever he chooses I will understand. Now, I´m asking the same from you. If I´m not the woman he wants, make him happy. Please" and when she finished, Marian´s voice was broken and they were both tear-eyed.

And the promise was silent. One of them would have to step aside and would do so willingly. Marian might have her doubts, but Regina knew it would be her and she was at peace with the idea. Destiny is something that can be fought, the trickiest thing she ever knew.

"Gina, me like stuffed toy. You have more stuffed toy?" Roland asked, leaving the empty cup and stared at her. The Queen thought a moment before she understood he meant the monkey she made from Zelena´s creature. She was about to say she could give him another one when he slipped from her lap and ran away. Ruby caught him a few steps later and spun him in the air before tickling his stomach, making the child laugh. Good think his mother didn't know the poor girl was a werewolf.

The place froze when the bell announced the door opening and everyone stared. Robin stood on the threshold, holding a rose in his hand. Regina thought he had never looked so dashing, never had been his whiff of the forest more appealing. She needed him more than ever. Her heart jumped wildly and she felt stupid. She wasn´t Snow White. She knew better than to expect a miracle. He approached the table and she breathed deeply. All she wanted was for this situation to end. It was like some of those twisted ridiculous pathetic reality shows she hated with all her soul. She wasn´t whinny and desperate. She was just hopelessly in love, about to let her man fly away forever. Robin didn´t greet them.

"Marian, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Regina saw the woman beam, and she understood, because the love for this man was something she could relate to. Marian looked at her and the Queen gave her a nod and forced a small smile of encouragement. Her last sacrifice for that outlaw she loved. She sighed and closed her eyes as she heard them leave. Not a single word of farewell for her, and that hurt, but finally it was all over. She could pick the pieces and build up her walls again, higher than ever. A world for Henry and herself, and no one else.

Unluckily, she opened her eyes and saw them through the window, staring at each other. He gave her the flower and she took it with a tentative smile. Why wasn´t it a huge grin? He talked a lot, she nodded and finally hugged him tightly. Regina turned away, watching them kiss was more than she could endure, and Ruby stared at her asking with her eyes if she should hand her the child back. Regina shook her head, and ran away. Roland had parents that would come for him. She would fetch him the plush toy someday anyway. He was happy playing with the wolf and didn´t even notice.

She nearly bumped into him at the door. She didn´t want to do it, but neither could she walk away without a single word. The fact he once loved her meant too much. So she grabbed his arm, even though she wasn´t strong enough to gaze into his eyes.

"I hope you will be happy. I really do. I will always love you" her voice was calm and steady. She felt numb, like flowing through a mist. She wanted to go back and sleep. She knew the last words were out of place, but she couldn´t hold them. It was what she felt. She wouldn´t hide it. She might not have a right to claim him, but she had a right to feel.

The Queen certainly didn´t expect what happened. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her senseless. His lips closed hungrily over hers, his tongue eagerly claimed for hers. Their bodies molded together and his hands travelled her back, sending shivers to her toes. She clang to him, to their last good bye, and she was glad she could get at least last. A final kiss to remember him, because right then, as her heart beat so madly against his and she was kissing him with all her soul she knew she would ever, not in a million years, love anyone else again. And what was she thinking when his mouth left hers for the last time, even when his arms held her even closer? That being destined for loneliness was the saddest fate of all.

"Then marry me, Regina".

The words reached her like a blur and it took her a few seconds to understand. She shook her head and stared at him in awe.

"W-what did you just say, thief?" she barely uttered.

"You heard me. Marry me. Be my wife. Make me the happy man you say you want me to be" he smiled at her and stroked her cheek. Surprised, she tried to pull away, but he held her strongly with his other arm and pulled her closer. "I won´t let you go, my Gina".

"I´m confused" she whispered, holding in hers the hand he had on her cheek. His closeness was so warming she felt stupidly happy. And hopeful.

"Wrong answer, milady. Maybe you need a little more prompting" he whispered to her ear and kissed her again. This time it was tender and his hand trailed soft circles on her back. It felt natural, it felt like being home. It felt as if it was meant to be. _Pixie dust never lies. Damn you, Tink_. And she was happy in his arms and kissed him back idly. She stroked his back too and rested against his body. Did the Bleeding Queen deserve this happiness? She did. Henry would say she was a hero. And heroes always come home.

"Yes. A thousand times yes" she managed to mumble against his lips, between butterfly kisses. And she was about to burst. And she needed to breathe deeply. And she just kissed him again because he was a drug she couldn´t get enough of. Simply, because he was her true love.

"And where´s she?" Regina then asked, knowing Roland was still with Ruby, but as soon as she called the boy, he came running to her and Regina lifted him in the air too. "Do you want me to turn your papa into a stuffed toy?" she whispered to his ear. They little one giggled and nodded, which made her laugh gleefully. With a twist of her hand, she brought and handed him a Simba toy. She remembered _The lion king_ to be Henry´s favorite Disney movie. Roland hugged it and suddenly Hakuna Matata could be heard all around.

"Thank you, Gina" he chortled and kissed her cheek. Regina sighed happily and they left the place.

"She´s just waiting to take Roland" Robin replied, wrapping his arms around his fiancée and his son. "And what were your plans for the morning, milady?"

Regina laughed again, still overjoyed, and leaned to whisper to him.

"If you care to join me, I was planning to spend the morning in bed".

"Your wish is my command" he smirked mischievously at her.

.-.-.-.-.-

**Please comment! **_**My turn to be brave**_** in the oven if you want more!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Slipping through my fingers

** through my fingers.-**

**About Regina´s and Robin´s daughter wedding day and how to recognize true love.**

**A spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down! (Heard that one before? :p) And right now we need it. This is sugar. You´ve been warned.**

**Hope you like it. Review please.**

**The only character I own is Lorelay, sadly.**

.-.-.-.-.-

Her beloved and only daughter, Lorelay Locksley, was getting married today. Did that mean she would lose her forever? Regina placed her right against the door and rested her head over it. She hoped not. Years hadn't been easy for the Locksley women. All Regina wanted was to spare her daughter everything Cora had done to her. Lost. Hurt. Betrayal. Anger. Loneliness. A life of feeling wrecked. She didn´t even protest when the girl started dating Neal Nolan. How convenient was that. Of course Snow was beyond excited. And now her baby was going to marry him. From all the people in the world, Snow White was going to be her daughter´s mother-in-law. Karma was really a fucking heartless bitch.

At least they were friends now, Regina and Snow. Family after all.

Lorelay had been such a sweet girl. Despite how much Regina loved Henry and Roland, both as if she had given birth to them, Lorelay became her little companion. The one who dressed like her, helped her bake cookies, went to all kind of shopping trips. All those things she would have wanted to have with her own mother. But then she grew up, out of the blue, she started drifting apart. Slipping through her fingers. And the first time Lorelay went mad at her and called her Evil Queen for something Regina didn't even remember, she had cried all night long. Robin yelled at Lorelay the next day and that made it even worst. Since then, that was how she called her every time Regina forbid something her daughter didn't understand. Every time she skipped school and received a lecture. The time she planned a trip out of town with Neal her mother didn't approve of. She was glad Snow had fixed things up that day and they never left. Henry and Roland where so much easier. Lately, they were the ones she spent more time with. It was great.

But she missed Lorelay terribly.

She wanted to open the door and talk to her, but… she dreaded this would be the day she would lose her daughter forever, and her rejection would have been more that her heart could bear. But she had to try. She never gave up on those she loved. And this was surely a last chance. She had hoped all her life that being a horrible mother wasn´t something she would inherit. She still did. Blame Snow, but she hoped a lot of things. Took the habit of it.

"Come in" the Queen heard the girl mumble after the soft knock, so Regina walked in. First, she saw the dress hanging from a window pane; silk, lace and pearls glowing white in a long cascade ready to be wrapped around an angel. And there was the garden behind it. All red roses. The sweet smell. And her apple tree. Finally, her eyes found Lorelay. Her heart broke anyway when she saw her daughter was crying. The girl wiped her tears and looked up at her.

"Mom…" she whispered, curled up in her seat and wearing a green _Brave_ nightgown. Her adorable baby girl. "Would you help me get ready?"

Regina sat next to her daughter, wrapped and arm around her shoulders and rested her head against hers. Lorelay had Robin´s green eyes, but otherwise the Queen would have said she was reflected on the mirror twice. She didn´t wish for her daughter to suffer as she had, but she wanted her to be as happy as she had been with her outlaw. And truth is… the course of true love never runs smooth. She hated the fact thinking so made her sound like Snow, and gave a little smile to her baby. She couldn´t save her from the journey, but she could be by her side.

"Why is this beautiful girl crying in such a glorious day?" the Queen finally asked. Lorelay sighed and wrapped her arms around her mother´s waist.

"How did you know, mom? How did you know dad was the one for you?" the voice came, and she was still her little girl, so small and delicate. So soft when she wasn't angry. Did she know there was not a single thing her mother wouldn´t do for her?

"Well… I´m going to tell you a story. Once upon a time there was a Bleeding Queen. She had her heart broken because someone she loved very dearly was dead. She was angry and lost. All she wanted was revenge. The Dark was having a feast on her soul. Then a fairy showed up, that fairy told her it was possible to love again. But the Queen´s heart was so shattered she was afraid that if she let go of her hurt and her anger, there would be nothing left of her, no pieces to pick up. It was all she had. So she ran away from her soul mate, because she was scared. Then, he bumped onto her years later, and she was still afraid. But everything around her pushed her towards him. She took the leap of faith and, even when there were times she suffered, she never regretted it. A leap of faith is all the transportation you need" Regina said, staring at her daughter through the mirror. "Love is strange, but also powerful. It never runs smooth. And it is all about timing".

"Timing?" Lorelay asked, gazing directly at her mother. The mother pondered her answer well, she had been there and knew those feelings were not quite unusual.

"Yes. It´s something you can´t rush. It´s something you can´t be wrong about when you´re listening to your heart. And believe me, yours will yell as loud as mine did, Princess" Regina smiled, grabbing the brush to comb her daughter´s long ebony hair.

"You never call me _Princess_" the girl gasped, looking down sheepishly. "Only daddy does".

"But my Princess you are" Regina smirked, soothing her hair to lace it with the little daisies that were already waiting on the dressing table. "You know I´ve been through this more than once. You know I´m not any sort of love expert. I was never very good at loving, though I try my best. But what I do know is that the most important moment tonight will be when you walk into that church and see him staring at you as if you were the most precious thing in the world, even if you feel you don´t deserve so. That look that means everything that matters… is you. If you are looking forward to that, believe me, you´re making the right choice" Regina said, without a shadow of a doubt. It was what did it for her, what finally rendered all of her heart to her husband. It made her vulnerable, but for the first time in forever being vulnerable felt good.

"I love you, mom" Lorelay said, swallowing a sob and hugging her tightly. "You are a wonderful mother, you´re not an Evil Queen. I´m sorry I ever said that to you, because… I want to be like you. It´s all I ever wanted, but I´m afraid I´ll never be enough. I´m not you. But we are more alike than I care to admit. Don´t you think?"

Regina nodded, speechless, hugging her daughter with all she had. Who would have said the Evil Queen would live to see her loving husband give their daughter away? _The Bleeding Queen_, she remembered herself.

"I love you too, baby. Beyond right and wrong, beyond words. Be yourself, my darling, my path was too dark and lonely for you to walk upon. And don´t think, for a single moment, that you can ever disappoint me… or your father" Regina whispered into her daughter´s ears. "Now, I think he is going to have a hard time giving you away…" she added, remembering the restless sleep Robin had had the night before and all the ministrations needed from his wife to put him to sleep in the first place. She laughed inwardly, her daughter didn´t need to know about that. The two women in the mirror were all he had eyes for.

"I´ll miss you all. Your lectures, dad´s archery lessons, Henry´s stories, Roland´s teasing… all of it" Lorelay said in a low voice. "Sometimes I think I don´t even want to leave".

"Maybe you will, but we will always be around the corner. And whenever you want, we can bake those chocolate chips you used to love so much together again" the Queen offered, still working on her daughter´s hair. "Believe me, we will soon become boring again, and you will be asking me not to stop by that much".

"You always know how to make me feel better…" Lorelay smiled for the first time, mouth and eyes. "And I will never ask you to stop coming by".

"I thought that was your father´s prerogative" Regina winked, as she finished the hairdo and looked around for the dress.

"Not all the time. You will always be my mom".

There was a soft knock on the door and it opened immediately afterwards. Robin popped his head in and smiled at them. Regina smiled back. The sight of her husband always melted her heart. Even after all the years they´ve been together. She was glad she voiced her regrets to Tinkerbell about that night in front of the tavern before marrying him. She knew there was nothing to be sorry about. It was really all about timing, and as usual, he had a perfect aim into her heart.

"Here you are, I´ve been looking for you all around" he said, walking in. Lorelay ran to him and hugged her father tightly before placing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I love you too, daddy, I might have found my Prince, but you will always be my King".

Robin hugged her back and kissed her hair, Regina noticed he closed his eyes to fight back tears too. She watched them for what seemed an eternity. It was a picture she wanted to carry in her memory forever. The one thing she could think about when sadness hit again, it sometimes did. Until Robin released Lorelay and came to her with shinning eyes that made her light up completely. She didn´t know how a heart that once held so much darkness could be so full of love. Maybe because all that darkness was born of lost love anyway.

"I think the King deserves a proper reception from his Queen too" he said, extending his right arm to help her up, the one with the tattoo. She launched herself into his arms, finding shelter against his chest, the place where she fitted and belonged so perfectly. With his arms around her and hers around his neck, she slowly found his lips for a soft kiss. He tilted her backwards and kissed her more deeply, then spinning her around. And sunlight flooded in through the window. And everything was full of color. Alive. She was alive and so was her heart, stronger than ever.

"I have a new name for you" he whispered to her ear. "Now on you are the Queen of my heart".

_Queen of his heart_. That was it. Not Evil Queen. Not Bleeding Queen. Just_ his_ Queen. She liked it, and she felt like yelling it to the world. But through years she understood that love was actually about secrets of two. Those little things they didn´t share with anyone else. "It suits me. It´s the most valuable thing I´ve ever had".

When she rested her head against her husband´s chest again with a contented sigh, Regina caught a glimpse of their daughter. She was staring at them in awe and had a hand over her heart. The Queen then knew her baby girl would be just fine, because that´s what mothers do.

They know.

**.-.-.-.-.-**

**If you are nice enough to leave me a comment, coming up next that convo with Tinkerbell and what was it all about (I´m sorry the **_**My turn to be brave**_** piece will have to wait).**

**You can leave me prompts if you want! I´ll do them all!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4 - Because you are my lady

**A huge thank you for all your comments, follows and favorites. Each one means a lot to me. Please keep them coming. Be nice ;)**

**Favor, I know this is not exactly what you asked, so I will try and do your prompt again in a different chapter. Thank you!**

**Well, this is a solace for my broken OQ heart and I hope it is for yours too.**

**This chapter goes for my Twin, the Tinkerbell to my Regina, because she is eagerly awaiting!**

**Again, thank you all for your kindness!**

** you are my lady and I am your man.-**

Regina wasn´t sure, but maybe Marian calling her monster before running away with Roland, that little boy she loved so much, what was really hit her. What destroyed her. She tossed and turned all night long, crying, restless, and by sunrise she decided she had to go away to keep her sanity. Have some fresh air. With the only person in the world who still loved her. So she dressed up and headed to knock at Snow´s door. Emma answered, lucky her. The blond was about to say something, but the Queen breathed deeply and raised a hand to stop her.

"I´m not here to fight. I need to go away, I can´t stand this. I want to take Henry away with me, only a few weeks. Two or three, maybe" she said it all at once and took a deep breath. Doing this was humiliating, but she wanted it all to be easy. To leave as soon as possible.

"But you will lose your memories" Emma protested, and she looked concerned. "And that will kill Henry. Do you really want to forget him?"

"I won´t lose anything. This is not my curse anymore. I don´t have a second self here. No one does" Regina argued. "Plus, not is now the time to worry about me anymore".

Emma remained silent a few seconds, thinking, until Snow showed up behind her. And it was killing Regina. She felt on the verge of tears again. And that made her feel stupid too.

"Yes, you can take Henry" her former step-daughter said, staring at her own daughter significantly. "As long as you bring him back alive and safe".

"You know I will" Regina replied, raising an eyebrow. She didn't need to ask for him, because right then her son rushed to hug her and Regina smiled again, hugging him too. As simple as that, she felt a little tad better.

"You can say good-bye, my Prince. We´re going away a few days. Just promise me you will not mention _you-know-who_" Regina smiled to him, placing a kiss on his head. She wouldn´t let her son see how devastated she was. She would be strong for him, as she always did. After all, a mother´s quest was always for her child.

"_You-know-who_? Voldemort" he teased, walking away with her after a quick farewell. And Regina laughed. It was a miracle, but so she did. "Just promise me there will be not forgetting potion. Okay?"

"Voldemort. Kinda suits him" the Queen snickered. "Okay, I promise. But I will forget. This will be only you and me" she kissed her son´s head again and they walked onto the street.

The potion didn´t sound that bad at all.

.-.-.-.-.-

Three weeks later, Regina cringed when she hit the brakes. The trip with Henry had been lovely, they had visited New York and Disney World and it had been all amazing. But after three weeks their time was up and she was forced to come back to this world where she had to share him. He wanted to be here and she wanted him happy, so she took the steering wheel and back so fast they were. He was all she had.

"Thank you, mom. I love you. Don´t forget it. You are a hero now, and heroes always get tested" he smiled, hugging her, as they headed to Granny´s for a last milkshake before parting ways again.

"What?" Regina asked, confused, but walked in after her son. Teenagers were a strange thing. Regina dreaded the day Henry would show up with some girl who had stolen his heart.

A blond man, handsome and green-eyed, stared at them in surprise and ran to her. He hugged her and gazed into her eyes. She froze in his arms. Why was this stranger so close to her?

"Regina, my God, where have you been?" he asked, staring at her in what seemed a lot like disbelief.

"I´m sorry… do I know you?" she smiled politely, noticing Henry was about to pull them apart and stepping back by herself. This wasn´t a proper way to approach a Queen.

"You don´t remember me?" he whispered, and his voice was full of despair. "How? Why?"

"I´m pretty sure we never met before" she said carefully, walking away backwards. The stranger had just stepped into the scary zone. Regina frowned.

"Why did you do it, mom? Why did you break your promise?" Henry demanded. "I can´t believe it" and then, he ran away. Her motherly heart jumped painfully in her chest. Kicked like a wild horse.

Regina ran as fast as she could, but Henry was slipping away from her. Then her heel broke, there was a screeching sound and she readied herself to crash against the floor. For the pain. But it never came. Two strong arms caught her and held her against the warmness of a body. It was a man, she knew that, and he smelled like the forest. Why was suddenly smelling like the forest… good? She tried to steady herself. He felt so nice against her. How long had it been since she was held like that for the last time? A lifetime. Since Daniel. The man who died in front of her for the second time and asked her to love again.

She couldn´t. She didn´t believe in love anymore.

"Are you alright, milady? My apologies, I´m Robin of Locksley" he introduced himself, one arm still around her waist. She tried to pull away, but lost balance once more and ended against his chest again. More of that sweet forest whiff.

"It´s _Your Majesty_. I really need to go after my soon" Regina protested, but made no attempt to move. It was useless and she knew it.

He scooped her up in his arms. She squealed. Finally, the man lowered her on a bench and took her hand to kiss it. She was tempted to ask him to carry her to her place, and didn´t like the idea. Not a single bit.

"Let me do it" were his last words before he took running after Henry. He was a strange man indeed.

.-.-.-.-.-

Robin´s heart pounded in his chest as he ran after the boy for his life. He needed answers, and Regina´s son seemed to have them. The maddening beating would have hurt if it wasn´t for the certainty Regina didn´t know who he was. That was an arrow to his soul. A soul that felt like bleeding to death.

"Henry!" he called, just before the boy walked into his grandparent´s apartment. And his cry was the very echo of agony. "Wait! Please, tell me what happened. How can she forget me like this?" Robin asked breathless, bended frontward and hands resting on his knees. He panted and breathed in turns. He felt on the verge of passing out in every way, He needed a way out of the blackest dungeons of them all. Doubt.

"She took a forgetting potion. Because you hurt her" the boy hissed, and Robin had never seen such anger, the wrath of a son for the wrongs done to his mother. "You made her suffer and this is what you deserve. Stay away from her, she doesn´t need you around".

"Because she doesn´t remember me! But she needed me before! And I need her too. I never meant to hurt her! To leave her! I came for her the day after and she was gone! With you!" Robin muttered in a sorrowful voice. "She misunderstood things and I will be forever sorry. I don´t deserve her, but I love her".

"She walked back to her place in tears and you never followed. You broke her heart. Now deal with it. How will she ever believe you love her again?" Henry spat, still irate.

"No, Henry, please. I never meant for this to happen. I was confused. I didn't run after Marian either. I went after Roland. I´m sure you can understand that" Robin was pleading with his eyes, but the boy´s countenance barely softened. Then he noted Snow was standing behind the youngster and turned his pleading eyes towards her. "Help me".

"If Henry is right, and I don´t know if he is, the answer is a true love kiss, the way to break any curse" Snow explained. "If you are, indeed, her true love" and there was resentment in her voice too. This family loved Regina very much. And so did he. They just had to see it. He needed her back, like the air he breathed.

"That´s all? I have to kiss her?" he asked, relieved, standing straight again. Confident again. Robin didn´t hold a doubt he was Regina´s true love.

"No, that´s not all by a long shot" Snow snickered, dragging the word _long_. "She needs to _want_ to kiss you. You have to win her over again. But if you dare break her heart, I swear…" the woman continued, pointing a finger at him.

"I never meant for this to happen" he said in a broken voice, took another step and hugged them both. "I will never hurt her. I love her. I can´t live without her" Robin pleaded further. Snow sighed then, and he knew he had won her over, even though Henry still held a stern look on his face. He seemed like a knight protecting his lady and it warmed his heart, Regina deserved such a son. No wonder she had missed him so badly back on the Enchanted Forest. "What can we do?"

"Ask her out" Snow ventured, biting her lower lip. "Conquer her again. Romance her. It´s the best I can think of".

"No" Henry finally gave in. "Mom would never agree. She forgot she can love again. We have to set her up. Just don´t you dare hurt her again".

"Set her up? How" Robin sighed, running a hand through his hair. He knew he could do it, he could win his lady over again.

"A double date" Snow´s face lightened up. "You two and us".

.-.-.-.-.-

Regina finally got home after a long walk, barefoot and carrying her broken shoes in her hand. Her heart felt heavy, she wasn´t in a hurry. She rested against the door and slid to the floor. Where was her son? How had she betrayed him? She couldn´t remember anything and it was driving her crazy. She wanted to be good for him so badly. Knowing she failed once more was like walking through raging hell.

"Mom!" Henry called, and the Queen shot up to run and meet him in a hug. Good Lord, he was back. Then, she noticed Snow trailing after him. And so happy was she to see Henry again she hugged Snow too. It even felt good.

"I missed you both" her once step-daughter said. "What about dinner tonight? David and I, we´re going out with a friend of his, the guy is single. So we need another lady. Please?" she asked with a sugar-coated smile. The Queen´s stomach turned and she separated herself from the other woman.

"Take Emma" was Regina´s immediate response.

"Emma will be watching over Neal. We need _you_".

"I can watch over Neal too" she offered. No way she was going to agree on a blind date with a friend of the Charmings. "I´m not going to hurt him. I raised a baby once and I did it pretty well" she assured, smiling to Henry and running a hand through his hair.

"No one is questioning your mothering skills" Snow started. "But Emma would be hurt if I didn´t trust her with Neal".

"Ruby? Tinkerbell?" Regina tried to convince her, but there wasn´t a way. "Why me?"

"Ruby is working tonight" Henry chimed in. "And Tinkerbell is a fairy. Fairies don't date. Please, mom, say yes and I will forgive you for breaking your promise".

"Henry, do you really want to try and blackmail the Evil Queen?" Regina raised an eyebrow at him. "And we really need to talk about that promise of yours".

"No" he shrugged and bought her with a smile. That did it. "I´m trying to blackmail my mom who I love very much".

"Fine. What time? Granny´s?" Regina sighed in defeat, rolling her eyes.

"No. The place is called Rainforest. It´s fancy. Be there at eight" the Princess explained.

Regina nodded and turned to Henry.

"Now, little man, would you care explaining to me what have I done? Why do I have to make amends to you?"

"I will tell you tomorrow" Henry backed out, kissing her cheek. "And I promise you will be glad I forgave you. Now, go get ready. It´s late".

"And why do you want me to go?" she shouted after Henry, as he hurried away.

"Just wear a nice dress. And promise me you will give him a chance. Please!" her son shouted back, laughing.

"Why you? Because we are family" Snow finished, placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine" Regina mumbled, already wondering who this mysterious man could be. No one she wanted to meet, that was for sure. Anyone she had met before? Anyone who knew who she really was? "I will do it for Henry. Because I love him so very much".

.-.-.-.-.-

And so she did. On was a smile, a black Dior dress and her best pearl necklace. The dress was strapless and hugged her figure like a caress. Her hair, not long enough for any other hairdo, was pulled back in the most elegant bun. She gave a look at her mirror. She wasn´t the narcissistic bitch that the silly Disney movie portrayed, nor had Snow ever been so dull either, but she had to admit she did look like the fairest of them all. And she winked to herself.

Maybe the Evil Queen deserved to have some fun after all.

Unwilling to drive, she took a cab. Using her magic wasn´t very… appropriate, she thought. Snow and David could drop her by her place after dinner. She stared at the bright _Rainforest _sign and breathed deeply before walking in. A mother´s love really knows no boundaries. _Let the show begin_. Regina Mills never had jitters. The Queen was led by a stiff waiter to a table set for two. She saw the man and froze, she didn´t know if it was the surprise or her hormones, because he looked breath-taking in his suit. Why was life leading her to Robin again? The waiter bowed and left, leaving her date to pull out the chair for her, which he quickly did.

"Good night, Gina" he smiled to her. And she saw his dimples. And she was speechless. So she just sat down. It was a very bad start. She had to be in control, of everything. And by everything, she meant her heart.

"Where are Snow and David? Why is this table set for two?" she asked abruptly, feeling trapped, when he also sat down.

"I´m afraid they are not coming. It´s just you and me" Robin explained, taking her hand through the table, but the Queen pulled back to clench her fists and her teeth.

"I´m going to kill that bitch" she mumbled, outraged, and stood up. Robin did the same.

"How does she dare?"

"Please, don´t take this on her. I asked for her help. I was taken aback by your beauty when we met earlier" he said with a smile. Despite her efforts, she melted. A little.

"But you knew my name. You seemed to think I should have remembered you. You just called me Gina. I´m the Queen, don't you forget that, thief" she said suspiciously, squinting her eyes, not giving an inch. "I could turn you into a fireball if I wanted to".

"My mistake. Apparently I´m the only one to remember a very brief conversation we once had. Everyone knows your name, it´s not my prerogative. Calling you Gina will be, if you allow me". He asked with a smile. And those damn dimples again. She wanted to cry because she felt warm inside and it was wrong. She had to run away and she was about to. But her stomach betrayed her. It growled like a famishing beast. She went glowing red in an instant. "I see you are hungry. Just dinner, Your Majesty. Please. We can remain silent if you want to".

She had no choice but to sit back down. She was the Queen, she could have done whatever she wished. But the deep and horrifying truth was that… she did exactly what she wanted.

"Fine, dinner and we´re done" she muttered, looking anywhere that wasn´t him.

"Thank you, milady" he said, taking her hand to kiss it. And it sent shivers through her skin. Regina couldn´t look up, because she would get lost in his eyes. So she toyed with her napkin instead. Until her salad was delivered and so was his lasagna.

"So, tell me something about this boy of yours. He loves you, doesn't he?" Robin asked, leaving his fork for a while. Regina sighed, relieved they were on safe ground.

"Yes, he does. And I love him even more" she smiled, whipping her mouth delicately. "Do you have any children?"

"A little boy, Roland. He´s four years old. He would be thrilled to meet you" he explained and took a bite. Roland. The name seemed to ring a bell, just like Robin´s had. But it was a dead end. There was nothing to remember.

"And does this boy of yours… have a mother?" the question popped out of her lips before she could hold it. What reason did she have to ask that? She didn´t care. Did she?

Truth is ugly indeed.

"She hasn´t been around for a long while" he shook his head. Regina saw a feeling cross his features. Regret? Sorrow? Concern? Hurt? She wasn´t sure. Damn it, she wanted to know.

"But you loved her…" Regina whispered. She knew it was hard to recover from a deep first love. Sometimes, she would think about Daniel still. And it hurt like the very first day. Those days, she resented the stubborn heart still beating in her chest.

"Yes, I did. But it doesn´t matter anymore. Tonight I´m here. With you. To get to know you" Robin took her hand again and Regina didn't have the strength to yank it away. She nodded, the woman was obviously dead and Regina didn´t want to push the subject further. Suddenly, a whiff of his lasagna made her feel queasy. She nearly threw up, but held it together.

"And how did you meet Snow?" Regina asked, forcing down the salad she had barely touched. Even though it was her favorite. Time to accept it. She was having jitters.

"The truth?" he grinned, and she made an effort to swallow. "Helping her hide from you".

Regina laughed. She thought she laughed too loud and blushed. How queenly of her.

"So… you helped Snow White and now you´re sitting here wearing Charming´s tuxedo. You´re a brave man. I like it" the Queen took a bite of her salad to hide it, because she blushed again. His. Hand. Was. Still. Over. Hers.

"Then I can trust you won't run away as soon as you have your last bite? Can I tempt you with dessert" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. She giggled. He could tempt her with so much more than chocolate for dessert. The thought made her choke

"You can hope" she managed to reply with a smirk, but she had no intention of going anywhere. Alone.

"Why me? This town is full of women. Why do you want me, the Evil Queen?" Regina posed the question that was bothering her and stared boldly into his eyes. Green. Fresh. Fun. Loving. Sexy. Breath. Taking. _That´s it, I´m insane_.

"Because you´re not evil. I have heard many stories about you. And I find you bold and audacious perhaps, but not evil. There is more than you show and I picked you because I want to know what´s underneath… the skin you show" the voice didn´t show it, but she saw the daring twinkle in his eyes.

"You want to get to know me?" Regina cocked her head with a lop-sided smile. "Fine. Tell me something you never told anyone before and I will do the same".

Robin laced his fingers with her and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. And Regina didn't fight it. It felt too natural. Her heart when mad and she dreaded it could be heard. She stared at him, mesmerized, until the spell was broken by his voice.

"You have the sweetest eyes I´ve ever seen" it was a whisper. He leaned towards her and she did the same.

Regina melted. She had been called many things, but never sweet. And coming from him, she liked it. She meant to learn something about him, but still she wasn´t disappointed. She thought she remained an eternity watching the smile in his lips, longing for a kiss, until a woman´s shriek made her cringe. And flushed everything down the toilet.

The man was a fucking liar. Now she would definitely kill Snow White for making a fool of her.

.-.-.-.-.-

"Robin!" Marian´s voice broke the sparkling magic when the man was about to kiss his lady and he jumped back in his chair, releasing Regina´s hand. He immediately regretted it, but the Queen wouldn´t let him hold her again. "What are you doing here? With her of all women?"

"Who is this?" Regina hissed standing up. The question was meant for Robin, but Marian answered.

"I´m his wife! Don´t you dare touch my husband, you evil sorcerer! You are a murderer. He can´t love someone like you. I don't care about what you can do, I will fight for what´s mine because I am his lawfully wedded woman" the voice was loud and stern. Regina hid her well, but her soul crashed to pieces. She took a few seconds to pick it all up.

"Don´t dare cross my sight again, because you will regret it. You will curse the day you crossed my path, even if it is the last thing I do" the Queen mumbled, before she threw her napkin at him and turned to Marian.

"What kind of whore do you think I am, you lame excuse of a woman?" Regina hissed angrily. Her eyes were flaring, and she rushed out with her head held high.

Marian shivered, watching her go. For a brief moment, she thought the Evil Queen was going to burn her to dead with her eyes only. Then she looked at her husband, and the rage boiling in his eyes was hot to the same degree.

"What do you think you are doing, showing here like this, Marian? Wasn´t I clear enough?" he snapped, standing out. And for the first time in her life Marian saw him fighting the urge to hit her.

"I just don´t understand how can you love the woman who killed me, your wife and the mother of your son. A son you won´t bring anywhere near her" Marian said stubbornly, standing her ground.

"I will bring my son wherever I fucking want!" he shouted, losing control. "You died, Marian. I raised him. And you didn´t die by Regina´s hands. I rescued you that night. I brought you back home. You got sick a year later. That´s the reason you died" he finished, hitting the table with his fist. The cutlery rattled. Marian shrank.

"But I love you. I loved you all of my life. What am I going to do without you?" she sobbed, grabbing his arms. Robin immediately shook her away.

"I don´t want to harm you, it´s the way I feel. You still have a place between the Merry Men, just not in _my_ bed. That is Gina´s place. You didn´t need to call the woman I love a monster as soon as you found out I loved her. I thought you better. I´m not the man you left behind anymore. I moved on and you can´t just expect me to walk that path back out of the blue. Maybe if you hadn´t been a bitch that that night you might have stood a chance" Robin finally calmed down. He sighed and shook his head. "No, you never stood a chance. Good bye, Marian".

Everyone was staring, but he didn´t care. Robin left some money for the bill on the table and ran after the woman he knew he was destined to be with.

.-.-.-.-.-

Regina´s mind was a raging storm and her fears were howling. She walked to her mansion instead of using magic because she needed the fresh air and it wasn´t such a long way after all. She would remember that night forever. The night everyone stared at the Queen as if she were some married man´s slut. She hoped no one would cross her way because she didn´t feel very capable of holding herself from murder. She screamed once and again because it made her feel better and finally started to cry as she reached her door. Love was a weakness she was meant to run away from. How did she ever forget that? Who was this Robin who got under her skin so easily? She laughed bitterly. Why had she hoped things would change? Innocence didn´t exist after all.

"Regina!" She heard a few seconds later. And she knew instantly who it was. She turned to him and extended her hand to him. In a moment. Robin was pinned against her house´s wall and started chocking.

"I told you not to cross my path again. Give me a reason, just one good reason to keep me from ripping you heart out and squeezing it right now" she hissed, and there was venom in her voice. There was venom in her soul. Because she had to admit, and that was the hardest part of it all, that what he did to her hurt like hell. And she wiped her tears, because she was afraid of them. Afraid of feeling. And she had good reason to.

"Henry" he whispered, fighting for breath. "He will never forgive you".

She lowered her arm and Robin fell to the floor hardly. He winced in pain. Her pain was so deep she couldn´t wince or shake it away.

"You are lucky you know me enough, filthy rat. Now crawl away before I change my mind" she spat the words at him, turning around.

"I´m not going anywhere until you listen" he said, and there was a moan as he was trying to stand again.

"Do you realize I can really hurt you?" Regina said, approaching her door again. The sooner he left, the better.

"You called me brave. I am brave. I´m willing to fight for you, Regina. For the light I see in you. I know you will never hurt me. I know" the words made her turn to him. There was hope in his eyes. Bitterly, she wanted to laugh.

"You are so very wrong. Get out. Now" she spat, opening her door.

"Regina, wait. Why won´t you even listen to me?" he asked, approaching. The Queen didn´t want to hear his voice anymore.

"Enough. Go away" she commanded. The voice was harsh. She wasn´t going to be questioned by a skunk who thought himself with the right to approach her. And lie to her. Use her.

"No, for once, we are going to play by _my_ rules. Why can´t you give this a chance? What are you so afraid of?" he nearly shouted, grabbing her arm.

"I said enough!" Regina yelled. She raised her arm and Robin started choking again, as she lifted him up in the air. But she broke down crying against her will and released him. "You made me look like a slut. For the first time in a very long while I trusted someone and you lied to me. Like this. You said she was dead! You´re just a swine. You all are."

"I never said she died, woman. I said it was over. And so it is, even if she can´t understand it. In case you didn't notice, I chased after _you_. I sent her back to her home and she heard what she deserved. We´re done, I don´t love her anymore" by the time he was finished, he had grabbed her shoulders and was shaking her as if he wanted to wake her up.

"Why?" Regina snickered, stepping away from the man. "Because now you love me, a woman you just met?"

"Because I want to give you a chance. But I can´t do it if you keep sucking the air out of my lungs!" he exclaimed, and she remained silent. If it was as he said, she wanted to keep her word to Henry and give him a chance. But she didn´t dare to risk her heart once more. She didn´t notice him approaching again, but suddenly he placed his jacket over her shoulders and took her hands in his to warm them. "It´s freezing out here".

"You´re really not afraid of me, at all. Are you nuts? I´m dangerous" this time her voice was soft, she was flabbergasted. No matter how she threatened to hurt him, the man was still there.

"Sassy and exciting, yes, but not dangerous. Let´s just say… I´m prisoner of a kind of madness you wouldn´t understand just yet" Robin replied. Another smile. More dimples. She nodded.

"You´re annoying, but I wouldn´t want Roland´s father to freeze to death" she sighed and opened the door to lead the way in. She knew she was in for a very long night. Still, bedding him wasn´t what she had in mind anymore. Too much feelings in her chest she needed to sort out.

"An Evil Queen with a soft spot for children. He will be grateful, milady" he smiled following her in. And she hated the note of cheerfulness in his voice.

Regina lighted the fireplace with her magic and handed Robin his jacket back. She caught that smell of the forest briefly, and wanted to keep it, but it was too late.

"Don´t think I forgave you. I´m doing this for that little kid´s sake" she mumbled, signaling for him to sit down. "I´m going to bring some hot beverage. Don´t move. Don´t touch a thing. Don´t be so sure you good luck is going to last, a pretty face can only take you so far".

Regina walked into the kitchen and took her time there. She wasn´t in a hurry to go back to Robin, she knew his charm would make her resolve fade, because the chemistry between them was too strong. Stronger than the coffee she was pouring down in two cups. She could feel it sizzle, it ran through her like electricity. Feeling like that was dangerous. She sighed and made her way back. It shouldn´t be hard to deal with the man a few minutes and then send him back home, if not to a wife, at least to his son. She didn´t think she could trust him again.

Regina didn´t want to, but when she walked back in Robin was calmly sat on the sofa, smiling and humming to himself. She wanted to hit that smile out of his face. He was rolling up his sleeves. And it was then when she saw it. The lion tattoo. Her soul mate's signature. And she panicked. She shivered. The tray slid from her hands. Get out of here, she squealed, get out. There was a loud crash, hot coffee burnt her feet, stained her dress. And it all went black.

.-.-.-.-.-

Robin heard the china breaking and then Regina asking him to leave. He looked at her, confused, only to see her collapse onto the floor. He ran to her and knelt by her side to check if she still had a pulse. She did. He immediately picked her up and ran upstairs to her room. What was wrong with her? Her heels slipped from her feet as he flew upstairs to her room. Robin placed her on the bed and unzipped her dress. She wasn´t wearing a bra, so when he removed it, Regina was left in nothing but her panties. He opened her wardrobe and grabbed the first T-shirt he could find to cover her body. Inside the room it wasn´t that cold at all.

He sat next to her, watching her body, and sighed. He longed to have her in his arms again so badly, to love her, hug her, kiss her, make love to her. But she wouldn´t let him yet. She looked so peaceful with her eyes shut, like some kind of raven haired angel. He soothed the hair out of her face and kissed her lips slowly. He needed to feel her. Creamy, soft, warm, welcoming. Delicious. He caressed her body, all the way down her curves, and also kissed her forehead holding his hunger for more until later.

"I love you, Gina. Can you hear me? Can you remember, at least whilst you dream? I need you".

He covered her body with the shirt and sat next to the window. As much as he wanted to hold her close to him, he didn't want to scare her when she woke.

So he stared into the icy night sky, feeling defeated, and saw a wishing star.

.-.-.-.-.-

Her head hurt, so she had to fight to open her eyes. Where was she? Why was the world spinning? Regina wasn´t feeling alright. Dawn was already breaking and a feeble ray of sun came in through the window to try and tickle her face. The light held a message and it was very clear. There was someone sat in front of the window.

First she was afraid, and then she remembered the night before. The guy Snow and Henry had convinced her to go out with. He was charming, and it was all perfect, until his wife came. That was the most shameful moment she had ever had to live. Why was he there? Then she remembered more, and she was scared again. The lion tattoo. He was the man Tinkerbell led her to. Was she ready to face him? Regina didn´t have a chance to voice her thoughts because her stomach shrank painfully and she had to run to the bathroom. She sank to her knees in from of the toilet to throw up. The first time was very unpleasant. The second one made her feel much better. When she noticed, he was by her side, holding her hair and stroking her back. And after the last three days of this strange morning sickness, having someone to hold her felt good. Instinctively, she breathed and leaned against him. But his presence hurt. She jumped to her feed, washed her face, rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth. Anything to avoid what she had to face in her room.

Then, Regina took another deep sigh and stared into her reflection. A tired and awful-looking woman returned her gaze. She noticed she wasn´t wearing the dress, but a nightshirt. And it made her feel ashamed again, because she had fainted and this mad had had the chance to undress her, and see her body, invade her privacy and God knows what else. She felt as if she had been raped, and all she wanted was to be away from him. Safe. Keep her heart safe. She noticed she was sobbing and washed her face again. _Hold it together, woman. You are a Queen._

"I think the wine didn't suit you, Milady. I´m sorry" the words greeted her as soon as she left the bathroom.

"It wasn´t the wine" Regina shook her head. "I´ve been like this for three days now. I don´t know what´s wrong" she explained, not knowing why. She saw surprise flood his features but shook her head again. "What have you done? Why am I wearing this? Why are you here? I told you to go away. Why did you touch me?" her voice was close to breaking, so she wrapped her arms around herself. It made her feel less lonely.

"I spent the night here to prove you there is no other woman in my life" he shrugged, as if it was completely natural.

"Point taken. Still, I´m not in your life either" Regina argued, sitting down and avoided his eyes. She nervously squeezed the sheets between her fingers, willing him to vanish.

"And because I was worried. How are you feeling now?" he asked softly, and there was such love and concern in his voice it was unsettling. Why did she feel like there was some part of her missing?

"I´m fine, thank you. I will walk you to the door" she stood up again like a bolt.

Regina tied a robe around her body and lead the way to the entrance. An eerie silence settled between them as they walked downstairs. She opened the door and he was ready to leave. But one last time he turned towards her and took her face in his hands. The Queen shuddered. For a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her. And she found herself willing him too. Even if it was crazy. Her heart wasn´t walking the same lines than her mind. It was confusing. But he lowered his gaze and sighed, shaking his head and releasing her.

"I love you, Regina. Even if you can´t understand it. For today, knowing you know will be enough. Please, don´t give up. That´s all I ask of you" his voice was a spoonful of heartbreak. It held a tone of sincerity that pulled all her strings. It. Was. Love. Indeed.

With those words, Robin turned around and gave the first step down the front stairs. He looked so defeated her heart ached for him. To hold this mysterious man and be held back. He wasn´t asking her to love him back or to understand, just to bear with him. Just a tiny, single… chance. Wind gusted in when he opened the door, making her shiver, as voices started swirling in her head.

"_Pixie dust never lies"._

"_Was being happy such a terrible fate?"_

"_Villains don´t get happy endings"._

"_You´re not a villain, you are my mom"._

"_Please, promise me you´ll give him a chance"._

She decided she wanted to take the risk.

"Mr. Locksley?" the Queen whispered, so softly she dreaded he wouldn´t hear. Neither would she have had the strength to call again. But he turned around, and that was all the sign she needed. She grabbed his shirt firmly and pulled him in for a kiss.

Regina heard him moan, but all her senses were occupied savoring the feel of his lips over hers. Robin pulled her against his body strongly, kissing her fiercely and asking her to allow him to deepen the kiss. She did. And it was wonderful. They walked back in. He pinned her against the wall. And his kiss was desperate. His hands burnt where they touched.

Then, the memories started flooding back in.

The day he saved her. The day she saved Roland. The way she pushed him away harshly. She felt too attracted and it scared her. She felt love, and the revelation freaked her out back then. Then, their first kiss. The brief week they spent together. Marian´s return. Robin following her after all. Her early departure the next moment. And then, the most important one. The one revelation that made the hurt too sharp and pushed her over the edge. The night she found out she was pregnant. She was glad Henry was already asleep after a long day, because she silently cried all night long. When she woke, she couldn´t take it anymore. She broke her promise. She drank the potion. It was better not to know who her child´s father was and raise the baby somewhere else.

"You´re not going anywhere right now, thief" she whispered hoarsely, barely stopping the kiss and closing the door with her foot. Her arms laced around his neck and their bodies molded better to one another.

"No, I´m not. Not until I make love to you once and again and again" he replied. He wouldn´t stop kissing her, but the passion drained bit by bit for a softer feeling to appear. Tenderness. Love. Concern. Happiness. "I´m sorry about all this. I never meant to hurt you. I didn´t abandon you. I had to go after Roland. I was so desperate when I came to find you and you were just gone… and I´m sorry about Marian showing up last night. I never meant for this to happen".

"I understand. You spent the whole night here, I understand her outburst wasn´t your fault. I know how it is to fear losing your child, I know the lengths it can take you through. And the fact you are a wonderful father is one of the things I love most about you" she murmured, trailing kisses along his jaw. She was his lady, he was her man. Nothing else mothered. With time, he could make all her demons be gone. In time.

"You love me" Robin whispered, holding her against his chest to feel her breathing.

"You doubt that?" she asked softly. There was hurt in her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek To fall on his neck.

"Not for a minute. But even if you didn´t, I would fight for you" he replied, grabbing her chin to make her look into his eyes.

"But what if it´s not just _me_…?" Regina asked, her voice full of dread. It was a surprise, but it filled her with joy

"You mean, because you are pregnant?" he replied, amusement in his voice, stroking her face gently.

"How did you know?" she gasped, flabbergasted. Hopeful. What she heard was actually joy.

"That morning sickness gave you away. I´ve seen a pregnant woman throw up before" he showed those dimples again, and this time the melting and fluttering around her stomach felt much better. She welcomed it, it was how happiness was supposed to feel.

"So you´re not mad because this happened?" Regina questioned, sliding a hand down his chest to stroke her stomach.

"Are you insane? I have you back, and soon another baby. I couldn´t ask for more" he placed his hand on her belly too, on top of hers. And just like that, the Queen´s daughter gained a father she didn´t have minutes before. A daughter. She liked the sound of that

"Yes, you can. I think you were in a rush to make love to a certain pregnant lady just minutes ago" she giggled, taking his hand in hers. She was felling so light she dreaded she would soon start flying. Tinkerbell would be very amused on hearing that one.

"You know you drive me crazy?"

"Shut up and kiss me".

**.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hope you liked it. Please let me know and leave prompts if you want :) Your words make my day better.**

**xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5 -For the first time in forever

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites, each one means the world to me. Please keep reading and let me know what you think. Your comments feed my writing :)**

**I love you all, because you are OQ shippers and that rocks. After the horrible news we keep getting, this is something to lighten up the mood.**

**So here you get the OutlawQueen wedding, Enchanted Forest Edition, as requested by laurenzo267. I hope you enjoy xxx**

** the first time in forever.-**

Robin needed to know. For the last month, it had just been an urge deep in his guts and a needle in his heart. But things changed when Roland asked him why was he staring at the Queen so much and if he liked her. _I like her daddy, she gave me a toy. And she´s pretty_. Pretty? The woman was breath-taking. Soul-bewitching. A dream raider. So now, he needed to know if she felt as he did, if she was hiding her feelings behind a wall rejecting him, as he assumed, wished with every bit of his heart, or if it was just cruel disdain, pure and real. He was praying for the first one, he didn´t see and Evil Queen because there surely wasn´t one. Just a woman who was a bit bold and audacious. Or was he mistaken in his judgment of her? Clouded by his feelings? If it was the second, it would be too much to take. But nothing was worse than doubt. So he jumped into her balcony that very same night and stepped into her room. Robin wouldn't leave until he knew. The fear of her rejection would never be greater than his love. Because, yes, every time he saw the hurt in her eyes he wanted to kiss it away, and loved her a little more. Until it became too much to keep taking it in silence. She was broken, she was human, and in his mind she would always be _his_. What about her mind?

"I don´t remember asking for your company, thief. None service of yours is required" Regina muttered, turning to him with gritted teeth when she felt his presence. Her eyes flared as they always did, because her soul was burning fire. The stormy night of her hair was loose, she was wearing a pink nightdress. Even if she was frowning she didn´t look as menacing as she would have wanted to, at all. She looked adorable. And he smiled. This was the woman he wanted to see more of. The one who, deep inside, needed him _back_. He needed her for sure.

"That is because you didn´t, milady. But I have a message to deliver" Robin replied, walking towards her, unabashed. The woman cringed, but stood her ground, her hands regally laced in front of her belly.

"I guess you will never take upon the necessary habit of calling me Your Majesty, will you?" she shook her head in displeasure, pursed her lips. "And why is it you think you can take the liberty of assuming I have to listen to this message, exactly?"

"Because I am delivering it at my son´s request" he explained with a light bow. For a minute, concern crossed her features and she seemed about to ask about Roland´s health. But didn´t. Still, it was more than he needed. Robin knew about her soft spot for children.

"You have sixty seconds, and that´s it" she conceded coolly, crossing her arms. She was doing this for the child, and the thought made him a little jealous. He remembered how afraid he had been of confronting her before seeing the Queen this soft and vulnerable. This woman, lost and lonely, who was silently begging him to take her in his arms with all she had. He made a gentle move first and grabbed her chin with his right hand to gaze into her eyes. She flinched, but didn´t push him aside. Good. Her stare was full of dread, but she wasn´t afraid of him. Robin knew she was afraid of herself. Of giving in. "The clock is ticking, Locksley" she whispered, as if she had no voice left. His left hand landed on her heart. It was kicking like a prisoner during a war trying to break free. Another second and he had his arms around her. His lips crashed onto hers. He was expecting resistance, but she melted in his arms. She was, indeed, the flaming torch he was willing to ignite. Robin pulled her closer and then the kiss was over. But it felt so good it left him hungry, starving for more than just her lips.

"I think my time is up" he whispered to her ear, knowing she was burning as much as he was. Her breathing was ragged, she squirmed. The message was clear enough for her to act upon it, he needed to leave before he couldn´t hold himself anymore. Because he wanted to spend the night there, with her, doing things to her, more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. He met her gaze. She was biting her lower lip, and her rosy mouth was the more desirable thing he had ever seen. Her face was flustered, and he had done that to her. There was desire in her eyes. Joy. Love. And also a bit of trepidation. Regina needed time and he understood that. Her loss was too new, her scars too deep.

This time is was her mouth that reached his and the moan of pleasure she gave when he caressed her back made the last of his resolution vanish into nothing. Robin pinned his Queen against the wall and consumed her in a ravenous kiss, led by his deepest urges and unwilling to let her go. Ever. She slid one of her legs to the side and wrapped it around his calf. Their bodies became even closer, fitted more perfectly, and it was driving him mad. Regina was doing things to him that he was in a complete lack of words to describe.

"Gina, if you want me to stop, it has to be now. Otherwise I´m going to end up on that bed _with_ you" he murmured hoarsely, kissing the way down her neck to her breast. Her tremulous skin under his lips felt like heaven. And she liked it, her hands on his back pulling him strongly towards her told Robin so. "And do all kind of things to this delicious body of yours".

"And would that be such a terrible fate?" she purred. And it was settled. It was having her or dying.

He never planned to die that young.

.-.-.-.-.-

Waking up like this was new to her. She never had the chance to wed Daniel, and she never slept beside Leopold. So now, slowly drifting back to consciousness, to sunlight, and feeling Robin´s arms around her body was pure bliss. Feeling loved was new to the former Evil Queen. It was something she craved. The night before had been a delight she didn't possess words for. Part of her was still the sassy Evil Queen. Trust her to possess a LOT of words. She softly intertwined her fingers with his. And saw it. The lion tattoo she had run away from the first time. She ruined his life. She would have to run again. The simple thought brought silent tears to her eyes. Because, yes, she loved this man and his silly way of getting in her way. He stirred. There was a sweet kiss on her neck that made her shiver and his arms pressed her back against his chest.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked lovingly, caressing her stomach. It felt so good she had to fight very hard to hold a sob.

"I think you need to get out" Regina muttered harshly, sitting up and still facing her back to him. Robin took her shoulders and turned her around to stare at him.

"It was very difficult for me to get through your walls, Regina. I´m not letting you build it all up again. No way. Not after what we just had. I´m not giving you up" he said. And there was tenderness in his hands and in his voice. This time she did sob, because she couldn't give him up either. She wasn't born to have the strength to do it.

"You don´t understand. You have no idea what are you getting into. You have no idea of who I am. You deserve much better" she muttered softly, wrapping her arms around herself to cover her nakedness.

"Gina, of course I know who you are. You´re the woman I just made love to last night, the one who saved my son. The beautiful Queen I can´t stop staring at. A leader, just like me. A woman who wants to be loved, but is scared. I look at you and I see the Queen who stole my heart, but most of all, I see the woman I want to spend my life with" he declared, holding her chin so she wouldn´t look away. Tears fell and she cursed them for showing her weakness.

"So I´m the thief now?" she mumbled, too overwhelmed to say anything else.

"If you are the thief, milady, then who am I?" Robin questioned, pulling her close against him. And she welcomed the warmth of his chest. Her new home.

"The man with the lion tattoo" Regina whispered. He brought her even closer and claimed her lips with his. Passionately. Fiercely. Daring her to deny she felt the same. She couldn´t.

There was a knock on the door, Snow called her name and rushed in. She froze in front of them as the Queen broke apart from her lover and pulled the sheets up to cover her body. She tried to say something but the words didn't come. She let out a groan of frustration when Snow gusted out and closed the door behind her.

.-.-.-.-.-

Not even Snow White´s interruption could cool things down between Regina and Robin. They needed to get to know each other, they couldn't have enough of this precious love they had just found. So they made love, they whispered, they kissed, they made two hearts become one. When she sat down to have her breakfast after leaving him to take a bath, she even had a smile on her face. Something her kingdom hadn´t seen in a very, very long while.

"So… I take it you like the smell of the forest?" Snow teased, sliding to sit by her side. "I told you he was cute".

"Please, don´t start" Regina frowned. She didn´t need everyone around her talking about her bed issues. She didn´t want people saying she didn't deserve something good in her life. She was still scared he would soon run away.

"I´m sorry I walked in on you. I didn´t know. That was awkward. But you have to give this a chance…" Snow said, taking her hand. "You deserve this chance".

"And I´m trying to. The thing is I really care about him. I don´t want to… screw this up. So just let me deal with it my way" Regina asked, looking away. Snow words were a comfort, though. "Please".

"Well" Snow sighed happily, "your way hasn´t always been the best when it comes to love. So if you want any help, I´m here. Just promise me I will be the first to know when you find out my baby will have a play mate" she smiled, placing her hands on her lightly bulging belly. Regina gasped for air and nearly choked.

"This just started last night. I think I´m not anywhere near pregnant yet" Regina shuddered. _Nor do I know if I ever want to be._ But none of the two missed the fact she used the word _yet._

"Just saying" Snow shrugged and left her to argue with her own thoughts. And she was getting lost on those instead of eating when a little one crept down the table towards her and into her lap.

"Have you seen my daddy?" Roland asked, innocently smiling at her. Astounding, he was actually fond of her.

"He will be here soon" Regina smiled back. "Are you hungry?" her question received a nod and she fed him a piece of her apple. She was surprised they still served those.

Was she ready to become this boy´s mother? To let go of Henry?

_No, I will never let go of him._

.-.-.-.-.-

Regina was sat on her bed, brushing her hair. She enjoyed her tresses, they gave her something to do. Unfortunately, fixing her hair didn´t take her away from her mind. She still missed Henry like crazy, even if she now loved Roland as her own too. A part of her would never accept as her destiny to never see her son again. He was her son, it wasn´t natural to lose him like this. There must be away, she just had to look for it. And not lose hope this time. For him, for the first time in forever, she would believe in anything, especially on a day like this.

Even in love and second chances.

"You should be more careful, milady. Someone could sneak in and hurt you" a voice whispered to her ear and she squealed before realizing she was wrapped in Robin´s arms. Her one and only reason to smile. Her sorrows didn´t feel as heavy when he was around. "You know that witch is around and I´m worried about you".

"I´m sorry. Your lady was just thinking" she whispered, leaning into his chest. And there was such sadness in her voice she was sure he could hear it.

"About Henry" he sighed, stroking her ebony locks and holding her close. "I know I could never fill the void of his absence, my Queen, and I know he is a very part of your heart. I fell in love with the mother inside of you first of all. Still, I wish there was a way to ease your pain".

"Your love is what´s keeping me alive" she whispered and she reached for his lips, the only comfort left for her in this world. She needed him, because otherwise the pain would be too much to bear. The Queen was grateful for this man who understood the existence in her life of a boy he never met. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down to the bed with her. For a few months they had been doing this. He would come in every night. Sometimes they would talk all night long, sometimes they would just fall asleep in each other's arms, sometimes they will teach each other different card games, and sometimes they would make love until tiredness got the best of them. Love was really a powerful magic, because when he touched her she felt alive in ways she never thought was possible. She longed for a day where he wouldn´t have to leave before sunrise, for a life where she could share a home with him and Roland. For the first time in forever, in a very long time she wanted something as simple as to be loved back by her man.

"You are very pensive tonight, should I be worried?" Robin whispered, breaking the kiss and holding her close against his chest.

"I´m thinking about you" she smiled sadly, snuggling up to him. "I never told you it is my birthday today, but I´m glad I can share it with you, if not with my son too".

"And why wouldn´t you tell me something like that?" he questioned, rolling to lie on top of her. Regina saw hurt in his eyes and she regretted concealing the information just because she felt she had nothing to celebrate.

"I don´t have much to celebrate. It´s not the same without him. I´m sorry. I´m not trying to push you away" she responded, stroking his cheek to elicit a smile. It worked.

"You know, Gina, I always thought you would be unreachable. That you could never love me" Robin declared, pecking her lips.

"And that I am, thief. You just have a very good aim" Regina gave him a more genuine smile and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I do, because I have a surprise for you. One I hope you will celebrate for the rest of your life" he said, getting up from the bed. And a part of her felt disappointed, because tonight she wanted his love to make her forget. The feeling of being in his arms. The shiver of delight.

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow, sitting again. "I´m curious now".

"Then go get dressed. The sooner you´re ready the sooner you´ll know, milady" he suggested with an impish grin, taking her hand to pull her up and into his arms.

"You know you are amazing?" she giggled, shaking her head.

"I have an idea".

And when she turned her back to him, her heart already felt a bit lighter. For the first time in forever, someone had a surprise for her. It was special. And the thought was thrilling. In a few minutes, she was wearing the same dress she had on the night Tinkerbell led her to the tavern. Her guts told her it was the right choice for the occasion. Whatever occasion it turned out to be. She pulled her hair back in a neat bun, tresses shinning like the night full of stars, and returned to him. As, she knew, she would always do. He seemed taken aback by the sight of her, and seeing his flabbergasted opened mouth, Regina dreaded her guts had been wrong and sighed, but Robin walked towards her and wrapped her strongly in his arms once more. A move she was always grateful for, never mind how often it came.

"Perfect, as you are. Where have you been all this time?" he questioned, stroking her cheek

"A place called Storybrooke?" she chuckled, relieved, placing her hand over his. It already felt like a magical evening.

.-.-.-.-.-.

The trip was short and Robin didn´t ride too fast to make sure Regina was comfortable. Her arms around him made him know she felt safe. With him. And the thought she trusted him, a thief of all persons, made him smile. All the merry men were offered a place inside the castle, but most of them preferred the open air, even when Robin chose to sleep indoors. And that wasn´t only for Roland´s safety, but also to look after the woman he loved. To be close. And there was exactly were his horse stopped. An open space between the trees were a fire was burning. He jumped down and helped Regina follow him.

"Why are we here?" Regina asked, taking in her surroundings and wrapping her arms around him. Robin smiled, knowing she had nothing to fear, and kissed the top of her head. Then he took her hands. He had planned this for days, and when the time came he didn´t find it as easy as he expected. Because, with all his heart, he wanted to get what he would be asking for. He looked at her hands in his and then saw his tattoo. His doubts were immediately cleared and he stared back into her emotion-filled eyes. Those chocolate eyes. The most beautiful brown in the world.

"My darling Regina, my everything. I love you, every bit of myself is crazy about you. I need you in my life, I want to wake up to you every morning. I wish to be the reason you smile and smile often. I can´t fathom a life where you´re not by my side, I don´t want such a life. You are my first thought every day. You are my last" He kneeled. She gasped. "Will you marry me? Right now, right here, do you want to be my wife as much as I want to be your husband?"

She held his hands tightly and stared at him blankly. A couple of times she tried to say something, but no word came. It was upon her first sob when he actually lost hope.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Regina missed the open air, she missed riding. She missed having someone to share her life with. Well, she had never had someone before. She breathed, she rested her head on his shoulder and tightened her arms around him. She felt free and safe. And loved it. She was madly in love with a man she didn´t understand how could love her back. But he knew exactly her whens and wheres. He understood her like an open book. He was everything Tink said he would be.

And he filled her days with endless wonder.

They pulled up on a clearing and she heard the cracking of fire before she found the source of the light. He helped her down and she didn´t understand why did they leave the safety of the castle at all and why did she need to dress up for it. For a run into the forest. If she wanted to smell the forest she would have jumped onto bed with him. As she had wanted to. She was about to say so when she noticed the serious expression dawning on his face. This wasn´t just a run into the forest and suddenly she felt scared. Was he going to say he had had enough from her? That he didn´t want to see her anymore? She was the Evil Queen after all. As she once said, she was the one undeserving of his affections. She took a deep breath and waited. She could feel her eyes tearing up and she hated it. If she meant nothing for that man she loved more than life itself, the last thing she wanted was to break down over it in front of him. But then He started talking, and at the beginning she didn´t know what to make of his words. Her heart was racing madly inside of her. The crisp air was nearly unbreathable, she could barely hear. She gazed into his eyes, wishing to say she felt the same, that she desired a life with him too. But couldn´t. At last, he kneeled and she heard the question. The one she never in her life thought she would hear again. Dumbfounded, she struggled for an answer. She sobbed, relief and joy filling her every cell. When she saw his heart break in his eyes, she knew she had to manage a proper answer. Still, words eluded her. So she got down to her knees in front of him, grabbed his jacket, pulled and sealed their prospect of union the only way she could, with a kiss. And Robin kissed her back. His arms wrapped around her and pressed her body against his. Her arms closed around his neck too and pulled them even closer. She muttered a yes that didn´t break them apart. Then she whispered _I love you_ when they finally parted for air. He stroked her cheek, a gleeful goose bump shook her body. Then there was a squeal and a pair of tiny arms wrapped around her waist.

"Roland! What are you doing here?" she asked, full with exhilaration, hugging him back and placing a kiss on his head.

To marry Robin. It just seemed too good to be truth.

"I want to see you marry my papa and be my new mama, Gina" he beamed, and Regina´s heart melted a bit more over him, if it was possible. How could this little one mean so much to her, so soon? She had, indeed, a soft spot for children. Then Friar Tuck, who held a goblet in his hand, and little John followed the child, she understood Robin was serious on his intentions. To marry her that very same night. She closed her eyes and held Roland closer, making him giggle. So the Queen tickled him, to hear more of his laughter. A part of her thought it was selfish of him to plan things so his friends would be around and hers wouldn´t. Tinkerbell would have wanted to be there. And Snow, she would never forgive this. She decided she didn´t care, after all she would get her pay back, because the Princess would force them to wed again on the castle, that was for sure. When she let go of Roland, she heard the voice. No way. Her man couldn´t be this perfect.

"So a royal wedding it is" Snow said, smiling with face, voice and soul. Regina jumped to her feet and, against all expectations, hugged her tightly. This woman she had once hurt so much was genuinely happy for her. Truly thought her family. Right then she decided that if her stepdaughter ever needed her help, she would be there for her. Because Zelena wanted her baby. And she would never lay hands on that child. Regina vowed so.

"And here I was, thinking you would force me to do this again" the Queen whispered, as loud as she could manage. The hug was uncomfortable, with the bulging belly in the middle, but none of them cared.

"I am so happy for you. You deserve this, Regina, I so knew it was going to work out when Robin told me".

"It seems someone decided being happy is _not_ such a terrible fate after all" Regina gasped. It was Tink´s voice. She turned to her and gave another hug. "If you hadn´t been so stubborn, we could have been celebrating this a long time ago. Now I can finally say I´m happy for you too. Next time, I´ll just cast a spell and be done with it".

"Well, maybe, it is all about timing" the Queen directed her loving eyes towards her man. "I can´t believe you went through all this trouble".

He approached and took her hands. "Don´t you know how much I love you?"

"Shall we start?" Friar tuck asked after clearing his throat, so Regina didn't get a chance to say that indeed she knew and intertwined her fingers with her beloved´s. "Regina Mills, do you take this man, Robin of Locksley, to be your wedded husband, to cherish and honor him, promising to be faithful to him until death tear you apart?"

Butterflies inside. Regina dreaded she would just start flying.

"Yes, I do. I promise to love you every single day of my life. I promise there won´t be a minute without me by our side. You hold my heart in every way possible and it will be yours for the rest of eternity. You brought light back into my life, and from now own I will be the light in yours. I don´t know how to love very well, I don´t know how to be a good wife either, but I´m certain of one thing: my place is by your side and as long as I stay there everything will be alright. I love you beyond good or evil, because I love you with my very soul" she smiled and squeezed his hands to emphasize her words. If there was something else she could say, she would, but the tears were closing her throat and all that mattered was that they would never part again. How was that saying Snow and Charming had? _I will always find you_. Now, she finally understood what it meant. That her heart had always been looking of him and always would be. Friar Tuck turned to Robin to proceed, but she was only aware of the overwhelming love she saw on her soon-to-be-husband´s eyes.

"Robin of Locksley, do you take this woman, Regina Mills, to be your wedded wife, to cherish and honor her, promising to be faithful to her until death tear you apart?"

All eyes turned to him, the center of her life. She had to blink to see clearly again.

"Yes, I do. There are so many things I want to promise to you, Gina, we could stay here forever. I want you to know that nothing will take me apart from you. No harm will come to you as long as I´m around. And I promise you will be cherished until my dying day. I love you, my Queen" he finished with a kiss to her hand. She was shacking and she could feel the sparkles inside. She was eager for Tuck´s next words, the indication she could finally kiss her husband and be his wife. "And I promise, too, I will never dream of getting in your way".

They all laughed, and Regina could feel the joy inside making her dizzy. She couldn´t hold the longing anymore and gave his lips a quick peck before they were cleared for the actual his. Tuck plunged his right thumb in the sacred water on the goblet to draw a cross on Regina´s forehead with it. Then, did the same with Robin. Finally, the rest of the water was spilled at their feet to clean from trouble the road they would walk together. It was the end of the blessing.

"Now, I pronounce you man and wife. Robin, you might kiss the bride".

She leaned towards him and his hands traveled to her waist, but something tugged at her dress and she had to look down. She met Roland´s grinning face.

"Can I kiss the bride too?" he pleaded. She picked him up in her arms and he kissed her cheek before leaning his head on her shoulder and snuggling onto her. Regina sighed happily and rested her head over his.

"I´m sorry" she whispered to her husband. He kissed her forehead and caressed her son´s hair. Regina knew he would understand. That was what being a parent was about. It was the side of him she loved the most. And for the first time in forever, she was truly happy. Even when Henry wasn´t there, love gave her hope, so she didn't feel guilty for living her life. And deep in her heart she knew she would get to tell him about this day and he would be happy for her. He would approve and love the woman she had become. One day, maybe not that far away.

_But tonight, I´m going to be happy. Tonight, nothing´s in my way._


	6. Chapter 6 - Underneath your clothes

**Bounded to her duty, your Queen is here to bring you yet another chapter. Thanks for all the comments, follows and favorites. It all means a lot to me. Keep the gold coming because it is my fuel!**

**This is just an idea I got, where Regina keeps dreaming about Robin (Oh, and him about her too) and Zelena steals Robin´s courage instead of Charming´s. I also included a bit of the jealous Robin, but I will work more on that in another OS. We all love it and the guy deserves it. Hope you enjoy!**

**This is very M, you have been **_**warned**_**.**

**My beautifuls, you know I don´t own this fabulous pair but I wish I did anyway!**

** your clothes.-**

You're a song

Written by the hands of God

Don't get me wrong cause

This might sound to you a bit odd

But you own the place

Where all my thoughts go hiding

And right under your clothes

Is where I find them

Underneath Your Clothes

There's an endless story

There's the man I chose

There's my territory

And all the things I deserve

For being such a good girl honey

Because of you

I forgot the smart ways to lie

Because of you

I'm running out of reasons to cry

When the friends are gone

When the party's over

We will still belong to each other

**Shakira – Underneath your clothes**

**Enchanted Forest**

Oh, it felt so good. So wonderfully and marvelously good she just wanted to scream her lungs out. And so she did. Freely. Unrestrainedly. Shamelessly. It felt so damn good. His name flowing from her lips like this.

"You are mine, Regina. Remember I´m the only one who can touch you this way. I´m the only one who gets to make you feel like this. The only one who can" The man who was giving her such pleasure whispered on her ear. His voice was raspy and it only heightened her arousal, because she knew he was getting like this only over her. Because he saw her share a drink with Killian and there had been a strange glint in his eyes before he walked away without a word, just to sneak into her room later and pretty much pin her to the bed, without another word too, to do all kind of things to her. And she had been just too willing to please. She was waiting all naked for him.

He was thrusting hard and licking in all the right places, she was finding it difficult to stay conscious. She couldn´t even say that, indeed, she was completely his. She screamed his name once more, and it felt like pure bliss on her lips.

Then, it suddenly happened. She was awake, and the breeze flowing in through the balcony doors made her sweat body shiver. It felt like an earthquake through her whole world. She was alone in her bed, all wet and still panting. But she had taken such pleasure in the dream. Maybe she had imagined his jealousy over her and Killian, but it was there nonetheless. In her mind. And she had liked it a bit too much. So if she ever decided on giving him a chance, driving him mad with jealousy would be her first move. She smirked naughtily, she finished with her own hands what the outlaw had started in her mind and she seemed unable to get enough of. She woke up feeling needy as hell. So when her next cry of pleasure came, it was very much real. He wasn´t there, but it was his name.

When her breathing evened again, she laughed at herself. And hated him a little bit more than the previous night. She was alone in this God forsaken world, and when she wished with all her soul she could be dreaming about Henry, being dreams the only thing she had left from him, she saw _him_… that fucking dream raider thief. She felt like crushing his heart, just to see if that would be enough to crush him away from her dreams too.

Deep inside she knew she would never do it, and not only because she wasn´t that person anymore. How could she look into his eyes now without thinking of his perfectly toned body moving along with hers? How could the Evil Queen be lusting like this over a man she barely knew? She hated the man so much. She despised him.

And why? All because he had single-handedly walked though her so well constructed_ walls_.

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Storybrooke**

Something about that tea hadn´t fit Robin very well. He remembered Mary Margaret asking him for some new arrows, so he went to her house to deliver them to the Princess. She needed them to protect her family, as did he. He had met Zelena there, her midwife. And they all shared a cup of tea, Charming included.

So it must have been the tea, the reason why he was feeling so dizzy now. Hallucinating even. Because that black hooded figure kept attacking him. For some reason, he was scared, he wanted to run. His heart beating. His body sweating. But deep inside he knew he had to face his fears. For Roland. And for another reason too, his heart kept whispering to him. He couldn't die without seeing Regina again. He needed to tell her he felt something. Kiss her. Make love to her. Marry her. Have children. He was hallucinating again. So he aimed his bow and shot. The arrow hit the target. The hood slid. He saw the man´s face. It was himself. Robin shook and ran to his other self, but the figure fell and disappeared, leaving only the arrow. He was going to take it, he got to brush it with his fingers before it vanished into nothing. He couldn´t move. He painlessly fell. And fainted.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Why was she even in the woods, Regina didn´t know. Something was pulling her there, something that bothered her. To the place she had met that damned thief she kept having this… very inappropriate dreams with. Once, it was happening in her chambers in the Enchanted Forest. She couldn´t help but wonder if it was a memory, if she indeed was more acquainted with him than she was willing to admit. She laughed at herself. Who could love the cold and broken Evil Queen? No one. That was the answer to her dreams. It saddened her, because love was all she ever wanted.

She heard a yelp, a thud, and ran towards the sound. Her heart stopped when she saw him on the floor. Her thief. A deep worry she didn´t understand crept to her heart. Her throat hurt with a sob she held. Was he dead? She kneeled by his side and stroked his face, as if she had every right to. Maybe she did. _No, never. It would be too good for me. Someone who could really make me feel like my dreams do_. She called his name, but he didn't wake. She checked on his heart. It was beating strongly. It felt very strange underneath her hands. Too familiar. And her hand too fitting with his muscles. She craved to stroke him. Why? With no other choice left, she brought them both to her bedroom. With magic.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Great, now she had a man on her bed she didn´t know what to do with. The thought made her blush. She very well knew what she _wanted _to do. But no, he would never allow that. He was an honorable and decent man, no one to deal with a monster like her.

Regina had to admit, that was what she was. Why denying it?

The Queen sighed, lonely and sad. Not all of her magic ingredients were back at her vault, so she checked upon those things she had in hand. By the time she finished making the potion to help him, twilight was long gone into the night. The shiny purple liquid was kept in a small bottle. She carefully parted his lips and poured the liquid in, tilting his head back so he would swallow. Touching his skin made her shiver. Feeling his lips so far away from hers was torture. It was the best she could do. Stay away. Seconds passed and she thought she had failed. Once again. Then he coughed. Once. Twice. And tried to get up. She pushed his chest back down.

"Take it easy, stud. You need to lay down right now" the Queen said with a stern voice. _Stud? _Where did that come from?

"Where am I? What happened? And why am I so cold?" he asked, staring at her in disbelief. Regina nearly blushed when she remembered she was wearing nothing but panties and a T-shirt. It was comfortable. And… well, she just didn´t think about the fact he would see her. So she just crossed her arms as if she was fully dressed. Bad idea. Her nipples then showed trough the thin pink fabric. His eyes widened and she lowered her arms. The lust in his eyes was bright and shocking. Her mouth went dry. She had been silent too long.

"I expected you to have a fever for a few hours, that explains the cold. You will be fine. I don´t know what happened, you tell me. I found you like this in the woods. Tried something to wake you up. And, you are lying on my bed right now. Something I´m going to do too, I´m tired" she declared, a bit too quickly and nervously for her liking, never looking into his eyes, and slid herself under the covers too. Praying that, of all nights, she wouldn´t have those dreams tonight.

"Can you move?" she asked then, facing her back to him. She was worried. The sheets, the distance between them, felt like ice on her skin. That was so wrong.

"Slowly" he risked, and he moved a bit, but she couldn´t see him. And that was very fine with her. "Thank you".

"You will be fine during the next hours. By sunshine, you will raise like the sun" Regina informed as matter-of-factly as she could. She hoped so.

"Do I only get to talk to your back the whole night before that?" he asked in a softer voice. Her insides shivered and she mentally chastised herself.

"Yes" was all she managed.

"Why? What have I done to deserve such terrible punishment?" he asked, still restless by her side.

"Punishment?" she snickered. "Staying away from me is _hardly_ punishment".

"That´s it, milady. This is not me staying away from you but the other way around" he said, but she didn´t utter a word, so the man continued. And it nearly infuriated her. "You know, I have heard so many stories of the great and terrible Evil Queen. And the evil part is… not what I see. Bold and audacious, maybe. But not evil. You just saved my life".

"I…" she started, speechless. She wasn´t a hero. She wasn´t the Savior. She could feel his eyes burning onto her back.

"You did it" he stated. Then she turned around. His eyes burned onto hers. The alluring intensity captivated her. There was something so unknown to her in his eyes in nearly made her sob. Understanding. "And I can´t even properly thank you"

"Tomorrow, you will" she whispered, their eyes still locked. And she felt the moment was way more intimate than those times she hand found pleasure in in arms during her dreams. The way he didn´t recoil and pierced her so stubbornly made her squirm. For the first time she could remember… she blushed.

"And you look adorable" he smiled. For a brief moment, there was a surge or murderous rage. No one called the Evil Queen _adorable_. Except him, it seemed.

"You know, you are completely out of your mind. Aren´t you afraid? I could kill you, I have killed thousands before" she managed to utter, shaking her head. Anything so he wouldn´t know she was dying to be in his arms. She closed her eyes and was the first to break contact.

"I am very aware of that, but I am a _legendary_ outlaw, and that is for a reason. I learned to recognize danger long ago. Our instincts are not as different as we like to think. You know when a lion is going to kill you. You know when a person is" he said. She still avoided his face.

"I´m hardly a lion. I´m just a tired woman, thief" she muttered, folding her legs to her chest.

He laughed. And the sound sneaked into her heart like a spell.

"You are hardly a lion, but you are a lioness in your own right. That´s exactly what I meant. You are nothing but a woman. A woman with a heart" he said. And she could sense the longing in his voice. Longing for what? For her? Was it just her body playing tricks on her? She forced to gaze back onto his eyes. Nope. The longing was there.

"You don´t know me. Don´t think you do" she raised an eyebrow, the most carefree gesture she had done the whole night.

"I would very much like to" he grinned. Then, she laughed and faced her back to him again.

"You are definitely insane. I don´t need the bug to tell me that. Good night".

"Sweet dreams, Regina".

And for the first time since she returned to Storybrooke, the Queen closed her eyes and dozed off easily, because he was by her side.

She cursed him for being so soothing. Cursing what was she did after all.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Regina came back from her slumber because she was hearing his voice. He wasn´t in the verges of pleasure or really deep inside of her, as was usual. Just lying in the other side of the bed. She was, this time, indeed dreaming of Henry, her son who didn´t remember her, and she hated the man with all her soul for taking that away from her.

"Regina, can you please come closer? I am really cold" and his teeth were tittering indeed, but she was outraged by his request.

"What? Are you serious? I´m not going to be snuggling with a thief" she hissed in quite an outburst, barely awake. Especially not the thief who had been fucking her in her dreams. Not that she could tell him that.

"Then can you please fetch me another cover?" he begged.

And she felt too tired to move. She thought that maybe if she felt asleep right away again she would still see Henry instead of the man who would be lying in her arms. She groaned and turned to him wrapping her limbs around his body to bring him heat. And when she realized he felt as good as he did in her dreams she wanted to break down crying. He had the good sense to remain silent, so she fell asleep right away once more.

And she didn´t dream of Henry.

She hoped, with all her being, that he hadn´t heard her moans.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sunlight woke him very early the next morning. Robin flexed his arm and fingers to see if he could move normally again. He could. And the fever was gone. He wasn´t cold anymore. He was hot. Because Regina was still asleep in his arms and the pressure of her body against his was too much. Too alluring. He wanted to touch her so badly, but he didn´t dare wake her. So he just stared at her face, the disheveled raven hair around it, and it was the more perfect think he had ever seen. Well, besides the perfect body he had glimpsed the night before through that nightshirt. She had been restless and moaning the whole night, but he was having a hard time deciding if it was pleasure or pain. He hoped pleasure. He hoped inflicted by him. Because he certainly had dreamed all night long about her and how warm she would feel around him. In fact, he had an arousal. And he didn´t quite know what to do with it. He was in her bed. He had her in his arms, but they were worlds apart. What could he do?

A very naughty and dubiously honorable part of him was the one to reply. _The same you do with all the things you want. You take them_. She wasn´t just a thing, she was so much more than that, but taking was what he desperately wanted. So he decided to give it a try before she stirred, because there was no other choice, and prayed the Queen wouldn´t murder him for it.

She said he could thank her in the morning, and he knew exactly how he wanted to do so. Hoped she would accept it. Her walls were so high he knew going slowly would be the end of him. He had to dive in, head over heels, as if there was no tomorrow. She was a very passionate woman, and he was going to crash into the core of her deepest wishes. A few hours ago he thought he was going to die, Robin knew he couldn´t delay this any longer. No when he had finally found her.

Her eyes fluttered open, as if she could hear his thoughts. Slowly, and she seemed dizzy. Robin smiled and brushed her hair off her face before she realized where she was. With whom. Her eyes didn't seem to focus on him just yet. She was dazed with sleep yet. And it was his chance. To win Regina over or to lose her forever. He wished badly for the first one.

His strong arms pressed the small, slim woman against him and his lips crashed onto hers. He didn´t mean to unleash such passion, but he was starving for her, he was since the day they met. For a few seconds she didn't react, and he was afraid. But then, her tongue met his with equal force. He was lost with her first moan.

"Oh, Robin" Regina whispered, as he turned to lay on top of her and all his need was pressed against her thigh. Good, she knew exactly where she was. With whom. He didn´t dare make another move, because her lack of rejection was too good to be truth. So he just kissed her senseless and stroked her face and her hair. "Fuck me" she moaned, leaving his mouth to nibble on his ear and removed her nightshirt. She was nearly naked underneath him and he couldn't drink enough of this marvelous woman. Not in his wildest dreams did he imagine she would be so daring and open. So sexy. So… everything. So right. He seriously just expected to be killed. But even that was a better fate than not having her right away. "Get your clothes off, thief. I need you".

Robin removed his shirt and Regina might have seen something she liked, because her eyes sparkled and she pushed him to the side to ride him.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Once again, she woke to the feeling of his lips on hers. Well, she knew she wasn´t actually awake, but her dreams always felt so real. He was kissing her with hunger, and she was used to that. To the lust and the fire. But not to the concern and love today she saw in his eyes. Why was she imagining that too? Did she really want that? Why was she torturing herself like this? She wasn´t worthy of love. But in her dreams, she could have whatever she wanted, and she wanted him right away. So she commanded him to undress and take her. And then, just when he removed his shirt, she saw it. The lion tattoo. Of course her mind would bring that into the dream too. She had just been reminded she had a soul mate somewhere. So if deep inside she wanted to imagine this man was the love of her life, what about it? She did it.

She turned so she was on top of him, her legs at each side and started undoing his pants. Her heart wanted it to be him, so she was going to have her wicked way with her man. Because in her head, he had always been hers too.

"I love you" she mumbled "I have always loved you".

"I love you too, milady. I don´t know how or why, but I most certainly do" he replied, stroking her back and kissing her stomach. She purred and took his face in his hands to kiss him ravenously. She removed his pants and very quickly her panties were off too. His hands scanned her with an eagerness that was very gratifying. He kissed every inch of her skin and did marvelous things to her breasts. It was better than any dream she remembered from before.

So she parted her legs wider and slid onto him, who was very much ready for her. Once she did so, she realized it had never been so intense before. Never felt so really good and fulfilling. And she kept rocking against him despite her head that wouldn´t stop. She already knew she wasn´t dreaming anymore. She had very much asked Robin Hood to fuck her. And now, she would have to live with the shame of it.

She didn´t stop. Neither did he. Until she screamed his name grabbing the sheets so hard it hurt. But it felt so good too. Finally, she collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on her hair. Why the hell was the guy kissing her hair? Then, a thought struck her, when her breathing started getting even again and her body felt void as the pleasure vanished, he had said he loved her. And that must certainly be a lie. She didn't know what he was thinking and she was afraid to ask. Then another thought startled her, he was her soul mate. The one for her. No wonder he felt like home and everything good.

He was perfect. And she had no words. So she sobbed.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Wow, she was really something. Stunning in absolutely every way. How could a common thief like him hold the heart of a Queen? People said the Evil Queen was heartless, but this woman in his arms was passion and fire. And her heart raced like a horse. No, this woman was pure heart and soul. Stunning.

She remained in his arms in silence, and he was fine with that. He enjoyed it. He meant what he said, he loved her. Then he heard her sob and his heart broke.

"What´s wrong, Gina?" he whispered and stroked her back, not forcing her to look at him. Robin drew gentle circles with his fingers as she breathed and he waited. Even her smell of lavender was captivating. He smiled against her hair and that seemed to urge her on.

"I don´t know what you might be thinking right now, but… this is not me" Regina whispered, with all the calmness she could muster.

"Are you sure, because I quite like you this way" he grinned, and she couldn't believe he was teasing when she was so serious. And embarrassed.

"Don´t mock me" she commanded, mortified, her head still hid in his chest.

"I wouldn´t dream of it"

God, he had an answer for everything. She wanted to disappear. But where would she go, naked?

"Good. No dreams" she sighed.

"Did you really meant what you said, about loving me?" her lover whispered too, tangling butterfly fingers in her ebony tresses. Little by little, he was making peace nest on her heart.

"Yes" she muttered honestly, and for the first time dared to place a kiss on his chest, the biggest leap of faith she ever took in her life. "Did you?"

"With all my heart, Regina. And still I was very afraid you would kill me for jumping on you like this" and his voice was full of something much like relief. Joy. Fondness.

"Don´t be ridiculous. I´m not that person anymore" she hissed and stared fiercely into his eyes. She went all defensive without knowing why. But then he was looking at her with so much love she didn´t understand how could be directed towards her. He meant it. She wasn't a monster to him. And that was enough for her. She saw amusement too. "Plus, I thought I was dreaming, so don't think too high of yourself".

"And why would it be a dream?" he asked, bringing her mouth to his for another hungry kiss that left her soaring. "Do you dream of me often?"

"I usually do" she confessed, breathless. "I can´t lie to you".

"You don´t want me to think much of myself when I am the raider of my Queen´s dreams and she can´t lie to me? I´m sorry, but it all just got to my head" he teased, now placing kisses all around her face. Why was anyone being so nice to her?

"You are impossible" she giggled. "How am I going to deal with you?"

"The same way you just did" he mumbled against her skin as his mouth traveled her neck and found her right breast. She squirmed in delight. "I´m your slave, Your Majesty".

"What I mean is… I don´t go around asking every guy I meet to fuck me. I am… quite ashamed indeed" she muttered softly, highly pleased with his ministrations.

"You shouldn´t be… you are mine and I am yours" he declared, holding her tightly against him, as if she might want to run away. Funny thing, he just declared her the master. The fear should be the other way around.

"What did you just say?" Regina questioned, looking into his eyes again.

"You are mine and I am yours. I know I´m the only one because you feel like I do. We have something very special" he whispered to her ear.

"Indeed, we do" she smiled, and her eyes darted to his arm. She grabbed his wrist and caressed the tattoo absent-mindedly. The symbol of her hope.

"You don´t like it?" Robin asked, moving his arm to take her hand. And she felt sizzle and butterflies. She hoped he would catch her, because she had fallen and hard.

"I do. It´s a long story I will get to tell you some other day" she answered, shaking her head.

"So what does my Queen want to tell me today?" he asked, stroking her belly with the hand that was laying on her waist. It gave Regina the idea he would ask her for a child soon. And she shook the thought away, that was far off the line yet.

"Next time don´t be that slow because I won´t ask you. I will force you" she laughed. And he knew exactly what she meant.

"And how would you do that?" Robin demanded, amused.

"Oh, I have my… evil ways. Never doubt that" Regina smirked smugly.

"I wouldn´t dream of it" and the way he said it made her completely weak.

"Now, excuse me, but this Queen of yours is very much hungry. Care to join me for breakfast?" she saw the glint in his eyes, and continued. "Real breakfast. Eggs. Pancakes" she blushed when she realized what she was quoting. "Food".

"I know" he laughed. And there was a mirth in the sound that made her insides turn and flutter. She bit her lower lip and headed to her wardrobe. What a way to start a new day. A new _everything_. She was about to retrieve her red dress, the one with the loophole under the neckline. But she felt two strong arms sliding across her waist and she cringed. She wasn´t used to someone caring about her like this.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, turning her around. Then she met his frown and the torture in his eyes. He probably assumed she was having regrets. It would be just normal she had after such a quick turn of events, but she didn´t. Her head told her she should run away because she was a monster and she would hurt this man she already cared very much about. But her heart swelled in his presence and pulled her towards him. The first time she had chosen anger and revenge. She was honest when she told Tink she had learned her lesson. This time, it would be hope and love. Even if they still had a long way ahead to walk together.

"I´m sorry" she tried to smile, but suddenly sadness overcame her. "I´m just not used to this, having someone around. I never thought I would have this. Feeling loved. Because when you said you love me, I believed you. That is scaring the hell out of me" she managed to say, curling the fingers, her hands placed on his chest.

"I´m not here to hurt you, Regina. I would never break your heart. You did right in believing, it is the very truth. You might think we are very different, but we are not. I´ve been alone for a long while too. I also forgot how it felt being loved by a woman. I have you now. I don´t even need to ask you to let your walls down. I´m a very good thief. A raider if you don't mind. I can climb up" he said, stroking her cheek and she leaned to kiss him. His arms around her naked body arousing the deepest of her fires again. So she slipped away with a sigh and pulled the dress on quickly.

"You were already in way before I could even notice. That is how good you are" she conceded, leaning onto him.

"Can I fetch my son for breakfast? He will be delighted to see you" he was smiling, and so was she. No matter how silly she could look.

"Of course. I would actually love that" she said, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We will be fine, Regina. We will make this work. I promise" he vowed solemnly, taking her hands. All she did was stroke his tattoo, smiling as she stared at it.

"I know we will, because if I am to try this and make it work, you are the one person in any realm I would do it with" she honestly said. Her one and only soul mate.

He collected her in his arms again to place a tender kiss to her lips and hold her close to him like the most cherished treasure. She was so ready for the change. She already knew she had found in his arms her new home, the one she had been looking for most of her life.

She was finally there. So she kissed him again. Pain shaped her past. Love could shape her future.

_Say good bye to the pain of the past, you don´t have to feel it anymore._

Love is an open door.

_With you._

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Frozen quote. Yay. Please let me know what you think and your prompts so I will write more. It means so much to me. Would you like to see Lorelay again? What do you want? This is for you all! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Make me

**The Queen is back.**

**So… I have a lot of one shots I started and never finished, all awaiting to be done through if you just review :D Please do!**

**This is just an idea I had that wouldn't go away until I write. Enchanted Forest. Robin wants Regina to shut up. So here you go.**

**I know it´s not 100% accurate to the script word by word, but I tried my best to stick to it and still make the story work. And add that bit the scriptwriters stole from the show :( It was brilliant.**

**At last but not least, I do not own this fabulous pair but wish I did.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Make me**

As soon as the words left her lips, she knew she made a mistake. The guy saved her arm, that much was true. But for some reason, the fact she knew he cared about her was unsettling. She needed to push him away and keep her heart safe. She didn´t intend to hurt him. Deep inside, there was, growing and growing, the feeling she was hiding behind her mask: fear. Fear that she could actually move on without Henry, because that will be betraying him. She continued to avoid the tear that nearly escaped her eye. A tear for Henry, her beloved son. Not for that thief who had so easily… found a way to her very core. And stood his ground.

"What do you think you are doing, anyway?" Regina snapped, turning towards him. She was angry, for real. She_ wanted_ him away. Why was she shaking then, to the thought of having him away from her?

"Saving your ass" he replied, matter-of-factly, stepping closer. "A simple thank you would suffice".

"And what exactly do you think you will get out of it?" she squinted her eyes, not ready to give up the fight.

"For one" he grinned, and there was no sign of offense on his countenance anymore "your ass… being saved".

And she rolled her eyes. Why did his voice have to be so damn sexy?

"Let´s hope you´re better lock pick than flirt, thief" and even the Evil Queen chuckled at that.

She stared at his dimples a second too long. She hated him. She hated his name and the way it sounded so soft rolling through her lips. She hated his blue eyes and the way they were so soothing. She hated his blond hair and the way she knew it smelled like the forest. She hated his smiles and the way his dimples made her weak to the knees. She hated his voice and the way his words caressed her soul. She hated his son and the way the boy so quickly stole her heart. But what she hated the most was not hating him at all.

"You are by far the worst and most unpleasant surprise I ever tripped with in my whole life. And believe me, I had many" she yelled later, trying to get away from him. But the man was stubborn, brave and completely out of his mind. He was actually _following_ an enraged Evil Queen. It was suicide. And she loved him because of it.

"I just don´t understand you. Why do you shut everyone out? Why do you despise us like this?" he yelled after her, but he wasn´t angry- Frustrated, yes. But he didn´t hate her. He didn´t see a monster. And Regina didn't know how to deal with what he offered: understanding.

"Enough" she stopped. Running away wasn´t working. Maybe pushing away would do the trick. She wanted to grief alone. Was that so hard to understand?

"Why do you shut me out? What have I ever done to you?" his voice grew lower and huskier. She squirmed. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I said enough!" she exclaimed, turning to him. And there was a fireball in her hand. A racing heart in her chest. Damn her heart too, she would be better off without it.

"You are not going to kill me, Regina. You don´t scare me, so stop trying. I see you for who you really are" he pleaded, standing in front of her and crossing his arms. So he wasn't going anywhere away from her anytime soon. Wonderful.

The fireball vanished and she stared at him, open mouthed. "What the hell are you talking about? Don´t pretend to know who I am because you don´t. You have no idea what I´m capable of. You are just stubborn and stupid and I am thoroughly surprised you haven´t got all those men you claim to be yours killed by now. You are careless and reckless. I want to be _alone_. You are annoying me no end. And certainly, a Queen should take no order from a…" she was hissing, but he placed two hands on her shoulders and she nearly stumbled back. What was that man doing? Why did she feel so helpless and flustered?

"A common thief like me? Can you shut up now? And listen?" he asked sternly. And her eyes felt on his mouth, the biggest mistake she ever made. Because right then, she started craving for a kiss.

And the Queen gasped, flabbergasted with his bluntness. She hissed more. "Make me".

Was it her imagination or she saw a smug smirk on his face? Was it a trick of her mind or he actually whispered _It will be a pleasure, milady_ before crashing his lips against hers with a passion that left her breathless? If she had been asked before, she would had bet having him so close was a repulsive idea. She wanted to think so. But nothing could have prepared her for how delicious his lips felt and how much more of him she needed. For the way his forest scent made her dizzy and drove her senses into overload when she moaned and her lips parted. Something he took as an invitation. His tongue frantically searched for hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck to prevent from falling. He squeezed her small frame against his strong body and when he finally bit on her lower lip her senses were completely in overdrive. Her heart hammering, she could swear she never felt more alive in her life. Certainly not since she arrived to the Enchanted Forest, and for the first time since she got back there was a fate as equally acceptable as dead, because another kiss from this legendary outlaw didn´t sound so bad. They were both panting, she was still locked in his arms as if she could have any desire to run away from this. Her eyes were still closed.

"Regina, I…" he started, and his words were nearly whispered against her lips. But she wasn´t having any of it. She didn´t want him to apologize, to say it was a mistake when it felt the rightest thing she ever done in her life, besides adopting Henry, she didn´t want him to walk away from her, ever. After knowing how it felt like, she knew she would never be strong enough to take his rejection should he ever offer it to her. The Queen did the only thing she could thing about.

"It´s your majesty, silly thief" she whispered, unaware of where the words came from, and kissed him again. This time it was him who moaned and opened his mouth for her. She kissed him hungrily. There was a gap on her walls now, and everything she so fiercely guarded on the other side was slowly dripping. Her hands slid to his chest and suddenly she was very aware of his hands gripping her ass through the fabric of her black dress. It felt so nice she wanted to scream, but instead parted away from him, the few inches she could move without it physically hurting. They were making out like teenagers in the middle of an airy ballroom and just a few seconds away of losing control completely.

"What did you just do?" she asked softly, not sure if she wanted him to hear or if the answer was one she was indeed willing to receive.

"Something I should have done a while ago. I know you are hurt and broken, somehow I love you even more because of that" she was about to protest but he shook his head and continued. "I do. And don´t try and deny you feel the same. I know you have walls, Regina, but I won´t get tired of crashing against them until they crumble down" he whispered, placing a lose strand of her now disheveled hair behind her ear. The sweetness of his touch made her shiver and crave for more. It made her needy in a way that was completely unknown to the woman who inhabited her body. She stared into his eyes then and she could hear her walls cracking even more, barely holding on.

"You know, you do things to me no one should be able to do" the Queen confessed and turned around, walking away from him. He hurried to grab her hand and stop her, and his touch was desperate.

"Wait. Are we really not going to talk about what just happened?" he questioned, and his voice was full of regret and frustration. She slid her hand away from his and held it at her shoulder´s height, peeking at him over her shoulder with a grin.

"Are you kidding? There is nothing to _talk _about".

Regina walked away, but Robin got the message exactly as she wanted, because a few minutes later he was following her into her chambers and the Queen showed no restraints on going up close and personal with the outlaw. During the afterglow of feeling him inside of her for the first time, she got a glimpse of his tattoo. This was her soul mate. The one always meant to keep her away from darkness. Maybe, just maybe, for once, she could be the lady in distress. The princess who was saved and found happily ever after instead of the one who was not and became the Evil Queen. So, against everything common sense was screaming inside her head, against all the fear she felt of being wrong, against all the doubts, she snuggled closer to him. And it felt like the right place to be. She remembered what her father said when she claimed she would never love again. Or be loved.

_Love can touch you one time and last for a lifetime. Never lose faith._

It would have been his wish, to see her happy. And Henry´s wish too. There was no kidding herself around it and be afraid of betraying him, she was already happy. So, for once, the Queen took the biggest leap of faith. Ever.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Thank you all for reading and please leave me a comment. I´m dying to know what you think because I´m particularly proud of this piece, I had a horrible day and it would really help me :D I hope you enjoyed the quotes of my favorite films and songs I slipped in.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorite before, it really makes me smile and feel better when I need it.**

**I know you want jealous Robin and I´m working on it. I promise I´m looking for the right idea and it will pay up once I do find it! Also, I have a trilogy of one shots in mind and some AU too.**


	8. Chapter 8 - A date

**Hello, everyone! Once again, your Queen has been working.**

**This will be a series of three one-shots. I´m sure you are all familiar with the image that inspired this (The one pointing CS´s date, Rumbelle´s dance, Snowing´s baby… and our Marian), so this is called "We will have a first date, a wedding dance and a baby too". Each one of the fics will be focused on one of this items.**

**That said, I leave you with the first piece: A date.**

**Enjoy and don´t forget to let me know what you think! After all, this is for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them but wish I did.**

**.-.-.-.-.-**

**I was always aiming for you**

**A date**

Regina was a woman born for turmoil and blizzard, peace was somehow unsettling for her. Happiness was… unknown. And yet, it was all she ever wanted. Watching the sun set on the tranquility of her quiet balcony was indeed bliss. A pair of arms slid around her waist from behind and she cringed before leaning against her man. Her lover. She wasn´t used to such tenderness and sometimes it was too overwhelming. But he understood, he always did. There was no doubt she loved him, she just didn´t think she deserved him. Even though he was the one meant to be with her. He had always been. Regina took Robin´s hands in hers and stared at his tattoo. Their story had been written with that very black ink. The witch, the lion, they were only missing the wardrobe. She smiled sadly thinking of Henry´s favorite book.

"I love you" he whispered, as if he could read her thoughts. She turned around in his arms and smiled in a different way. The way she did only when he stirred that something inside of her that seemed to flutter and tickle.

"I love you too" the Queen said, also in a very soft voice. And it was the first time she dared voice something like that to him. For some reason, she had believed that keeping the words to herself would make her heart safer. And turn the betrayal to Henry less real. But it didn´t. And when she saw the surprise mixed with such happiness in his eyes, she knew it had been a mistake to guard her feelings like that from the man she loved, and had loved for months now. There were other things she should trust him too, but she was waiting for the right time. For a certainty she was also dreading… and avoiding. She leaned in for a soft kiss, the best apology she could think of. And the sweet taste of his lips and his hands on her naked back sent shivers through her spine.

"Shall we have dinner together tonight?" he asked, resting his forehead against hers, his embrace warm and cozy.

"You mean, like a date?" she laughed. Whole-heartedly. And realized she didn´t do that a lot. Until him.

"What´s a date?" he questioned, frowning. And it was so cute she bit her lower lip to hold a giggle. Something he found adorable and pecked her lips.

"Well…" she smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "In this other realm we´ve been at a date is when a man is interested in a woman, so he asks her out for dinner to seduce her".

"Is that so?" he grinned planting kisses down her neck towards her chest. She gasped quietly, trembled like a butterfly. "Do I really need dinner to seduce you?"

She moaned softly before replying. She loved the pain of burning slowly under his touch. "Well, not really seduce. I used the wrong word. More like… conquer her affections".

"Then, a date is exactly what I want, milady" he mumbled, kissing her passionately and turned around to pin her against the wall. She moaned again, gasped, purred, begged and welcomed him inside her once more. Whilst they both moved along with each other, there was nothing but moaning and panting. Until she cried his name in the middle of the earth-shattering bliss. He moaned hers. And after that it was all slow, sloppy kisses for a moment.

"So… are we going on a date?" he finally asked, staring into her eyes. She shook her head, because for a few seconds she was still too lost on him to reply.

"I´m sorry…" Regina started, biting her lower lip, and the gesture was driving him crazy since she was still worked up and glowing with the pleasure he had given her. "I already have a date tonight".

She saw so many things go through his eyes, it was overwhelming. Mostly, it was hurt and anger. Disappointment. She smiled inwardly. Robin was jealous, why was it so delicious for her to know it? He let her go and turned around. The Queen saw him clench his hands in a murderous way. All because of her. And just then, she decided to have fun.

"Well… he is very handsome. And I love him dearly too" Regina explained. He walked further away and grabbed the rails firmly, his anger boiling and threatening to spill. And it was so damn sexy she felt like fucking him again.

"Why are you doing this to me, Regina? I meant it when I said I love you. And only you. Didn´t you mean the same?" he hissed turning to face her again. And the pain and despair she saw prompted her to stop. Robin was suffering and Regina didn't intend to cause that. She never had someone who loved her this much and it was… nearly more than she could take. She closed her two hands into fists and brought them to her face.

"I´m sorry. I can´t resist his dimples. And he´s only four years old…" she blurted out. He was completely dumbfounded. When the information registered, he ran a hand through his hair and smiled. But his smile was nearly sad. "Allow me to love my little knight".

"I completely forgot you promised to take Roland for a ride…" he replied, breathing deeply. The wrath faded, and suddenly he seemed tired. Now she was wishing for a bubble bath and a cuddle.

"I did, but I can agree to a date with his handsome father after that, whose dimples, by the way, I can´t resist either" she offered, placing her hand under his chin so he would look at her.

He crashed his lips against hers and squeezed her in his arms, and there was a possessiveness in his touch that have never been there before. She kissed back fiercely and allowed herself to melt in his arms. The only place where she could be safely vulnerable. The only place that had felt right from the beginning in a very long time.

"We should be getting ready" she whispered reluctantly, "or Roland will walk on us on any minute and I don´t know how are we going to explain this" Regina finished, pointing at their naked bodies.

He placed a last lingering kiss on her lips before untangling her from his arms.

"I wouldn´t let any other man than him get close to you. Ever" he smiled and walked back into the room.

Regina was left heavy-hearted with the implied question that pierced her soul and a tear escaped her eye.

What about Henry?

.-.-.-.-.-.

After dropping a still very excited Roland back with his father, who wouldn´t stop talking about how he rode Babieca, Regina pimped up for her "date". The way the boy clung to her legs and smiled so widely reminded her of Henry in a way that hurt beyond words. She sighed and kept brushing her hair as if doing so could ease her pain away. Nothing could. Nothing but Roland sweet smiles and Robin delicious touch. And even if she didn´t want to, she felt guilty as charged.

The Queen slipped into her best red dress. The one with a corset laced up on the front and golden leaves embroidered on the sleeves. She pulled half her hair up, leaving the rest to fall freely over her shoulders, knowing he liked it like that. She even used some soft make up and perfume. After making him so jealous, the guy deserved a treat. Smiling to herself, she knew she completely looked like a lovesick teenager. It didn´t matter. She ran to the door once she heard the knock and chastised herself before answering, reminding herself that a Queen should never run.

But then, a Queen had never been what she wanted to be.

"Good night" Regina greeted, smiling to the gorgeous man she found on the other side of the doors. Her man. Dressed in black, he was all tempting and irresistible. Breathless. She gasped. They had been together for months, and the only sight of him still made her shiver. With butterflies.

"How is my beautiful lady tonight?" he smiled too, offering his arm to her. She took it and they walked away of the castle.

Regina sighed happily and comfortably rested a head on his shoulder. "You know, I slightly wish we were back on Storybrooke just so I could see you wearing a tuxedo".

Sadness lingered in her words, but she swallowed it. That wasn´t the real reason she wanted to be back in Storybrooke at all.

"And what is that, may I ask? Something a man should wear on a date?" he grinned at her, pulling her close and tickling her side.

She smirked and decided on bottling up her feeling, as she always did. She settled for the answer that would prick him. "Something sexy".

"Have I ever told you" he groaned "that you are a minx?"

"Quite constantly, yes" she laughed and placed a kiss on his cheek, walking alongside him, by his side being the only place she still found the world made sense.

Regina followed Robin in a happy silence, they walked through the gardens and through the lake shore all the way to the woods. He ushered her further until they found a clearing. There was a blanket over the fallen leaves, with green and red squares, wine, and a basket with food. Even torches on the trees so they wouldn´t eat in the dark. She was… flabbergasted. Her eyes filled up with tears at his thoughtfulness.

"And there you were, saying you had no idea what a date is. Liar" she mumbled and turned around to kiss him deeply. Yet, her touch was sweet, not urgent, and he hugged her close. He kissed her back and their lips remained lazily locked for a few minutes. They relished it as you enjoy summer breeze on hot skin.

"I take it you like this?" he smiled tenderly at her. Tall trees surrounded them, guarded them. And beyond the trees, silence. Peace that built up the bubble where all their world could fit: each other.

"I love it. And I love _you_. I´m… sorry it took me so long to say it, because…" she started, but he stopped her, placing a finger on her lips. His smile. His dimples. His voice. She was lost. And kept silent.

"Regina, I know letting me in wasn´t easy for you. I´m glad you said it now. I´m glad you are allowing me to have you this close. I love you" he said and raised her in his arms to sit her on the blanket. She squealed, but laughed. "Make yourself comfortable, milady".

"Because" she then continued "I don´t have a shadow of a doubt".

The fabric of the blanket was soft and caressed her skin. She sat with folded legs, feet beside her hip. He poured and handed her a glass of wine before pouring one for himself and sitting behind her, so she could rest between his legs and against his chest. She laced the fingers of one hand with his over her belly and stared at the bubbly red liquid in the other one. She tasted a bit. It was strong and delicious.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he whispered and kissed the side of her head.

"I´m just hungry" she replied, placed the glass down and pulled the basket towards them, surprised he remembered she used that saying once. She found cheese sandwiches and grapes, handed him one and bit on hers. "This place is beautiful".

"You really don´t know where we are, right?" he laughed, a sound heartfelt and strong that warmed her body. By no means would she ever regret her past, her beloved Henry, but knowing she missed on all this for so long was indeed saddening.

"Should I know?" she frowned, looking around. "You clearly know this place better than I do".

"It´s where I kissed you for the first time" he whispered, stroking her hand with his thumb. She had to swallow hard and left her food down. A sob was stuck on her throat. She remembered the moment very well. She got lost heading to the lake, he came to her rescue, and this time there was no chance she could resist. The hold her soulmate had on her was strong. And the other way around, she would dare say.

"You shouldn´t be doing this" she said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, and his voice was full of worry. It made her feel even worst.

"Being so good to me" Regina explained, turning to face him and sat over her legs. "I am the Evil Queen, I destroyed many. I am a monster. I don´t deserve to be happy." She said, and by then her face was drenched in tears, the first time she cried so freely in front of him. "I can´t be happy without my son. Every time I let myself enjoy my time with you I feel I´m betraying him. And this is my punishment, for everything I did. Suffering, sadness, loneliness. How can you love someone like me?" she said, grabbing his hands. And the Queen was shaking, because despite everything she said, she wanted him to love her.

"Regina, you are talking non sense. I love you because you are beautiful, stunning in every way. And I mean body and soul, I love all of you. I know who you are. You are not a monster, you are the woman who saved my son, the woman Roland and I both love. Don´t do this, don´t shut me out" he pleaded, squeezing her hands in his gently.

"I´m not trying to shut you out. I love you so much it hurts. I love you as I never thought I could love again. You saved me, but… there will always be a part of me missing here" she said, bringing his hand to her heart.

"Yes, Henry" he sighed and stared into her eyes. "Regina, I don´t know that boy, I only know how much you love him. But I have seen the adoration in Roland´s eyes, I´ve seen how good you are with him. So I can only imagine how much Henry loved you back. I can only imagine how it hurts knowing he doesn´t know who you are, that you are here missing him, when he is not out somewhere missing you too. But this is the life the heaven is offering you right now. A man who loves you, a child that might not be yours by blood but who loves you as his mother, as the mother he never had. I know nothing of this can replace Henry, not even if we have a child of our own, and we are not trying to. But I am sure that wherever the Henry who remembers you is, he will want this mother he loves so much to be happy and someday find her way back to him. Because if there is someone who can do that, it´s you" he said with a smile and stroked her cheek with his thumb. So tenderly.

And deep inside, she hoped, she also felt she would someday find her way back to her son. And hope was something she had kept at a fair distance all of her life. But from all his speech, something else what was caught her attention. Something she was dreading to face with him.

"A child of our own? Do you really want to have a baby… with me?" she asked, astounded, and her hands carried his from her heart to her flat belly.

"Are you really asking me that?" he frowned, and the surprise in his voice was genuine.

"Yes, because I´ve been suppressing this thought, afraid of telling you, but I really think I´m pregnant" she blurted out and looked away, releasing his hands. It had always been a blow after this for her.

"Then, that will be amazing news. Is there any way we can find out?" he asked, pulling her into her arms and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Well, yes. I know a spell. I´ve just been afraid to use it. Afraid of the truth. But I´m emotional wreck lately…" she whispered, kissing him back, relieved, crying happy tears. She would always be safe with him. But he broke apart and took her hands.

"Regina, _my_ Regina" Robin smiled and stroked her cheeks, wiping away the tears. She smiled and leaned into his touch. Why was it he always knew how to make her feel better? "I love you, every part of me loves every part of you. You are my soulmate. You are perfect for me. I hope you feel the same about me. You made me think a lot this last few hours. When you told me you loved someone else… the thought was too much for me to bear. And now I know you might be pregnant with my child, with our child, I know exactly what I want. And I´m taking the risk of losing you, but…"

"Robin" she cut him, squeezing his hands. "I don´t know where you are going with this, but you will never lose me, because you and Roland mean too much to me and because you are right, this _is_ what Henry would have wanted for me. No matter how guilty I might feel, deep inside I know it. Destiny is something you can´t mess with, and my destiny has always been you" Regina said, and she was still crying, but her tears weren´t so sad anymore. He left her hands and gently wiped her cheeks once again, cupping her face in his hand then.

"Regina Melissa Mills, I love you and you make me happy. You are the woman I want to wake every day next to and the one I want to be the mother of my children. You are the one I want to have by my side every step of the way. Would you be my wife?"

He didn´t look away and she paralyzed. She thought he might be playing with her. But there was only love and adoration in his eyes. That mixed with happiness and resolution. This man wanted her and she was at a lack of words to describe her feelings towards that thought.

The woman gasped, leaning away from him. Her heart was beating madly and there wasn´t enough air. "You want to marry _me_?"

"Yes. If you will have me, that is" he replied, extending his palms towards her, but not touching her again. The turmoil inside was too strong, she didn´t know what to say. She mumbled the first thing she could think of.

"I was so scared about telling you. Leopold never wanted children with me, he didn´t want anyone to compete with his Snow White. So every time I got pregnant after… the things he forced me to do he would said I was stupid and reckless and force me to kill the child. Well, if I´m with child now I couldn´t bear the thought of losing it. This time I love the baby´s father and I want to keep it"

She saw the hurt in his eyes, the need to protect her, the frustration and the rage. She approached him slowly, there was nothing wrong in wanting to be comforted by her man. Instantly, she was wrapped in his strong arms. She felt whole again, and far from the broken doll she had been back then. She had scars, she had issues, she had rough spots, but she was whole again.

"I… I didn´t know they put you through something that horrible. I´m sorry. You didn´t deserve that. When I said I love every bit of you, I meant our future children too. I will never harm you" he whispered to her ear, stroking her back softly. "I will cherish you. After spending my entire life shooting arrows, now I know… I was always aiming to find you".

She nodded and smiled. "And I was waiting. I never went back to find the man with the lion tattoo, but in his own time, he found me" then, she smirked mischievously. "Well, if I am to be your wife there is something I should learn to take upon your name properly" Regina said, standing up. Robin followed quickly, staring at her curiously. This better mood was certainly welcomed.

"And what is that, milady?" he questioned, a huge grin mirroring hers.

"I need to know how to shoot an arrow" she explained, taking his bow and handing it to him.

"You hold it" he smirked, picking up one arrow. He placed himself behind her and grabbed her hands to show her how to properly place the arrow. Then he helped her pull the arrow back and shoot. She missed the first time. He retreated the arrow and regained his position behind her, instructing her to part her legs further.

She grinned and turned to look at him, her eyes gleaming. "Usually when you ask me that I´m already bared to you".

"Don´t think, by a single second, that we are done with it for the day, because I´m definitely going to get you naked later" he teased, kissing her once more. His hands moved to her waist and the bow was forgotten. She wrapped her arms around her man and plunged into him. She knew where she belonged.

"You know, that is highly inappropriate for a first date" Regina giggled, kissing him back. "But then, I´m probably the only woman to ever get a marriage proposal during one".

Robin pressed her tight against him, sliding his leg between hers and they kept kissing, because it felt so good to be in each other arms and dream about their future. As if there was no Wicked Witch around. Or broken hearts. Or love lost. A bubble where the only world was theirs.

"Look" he smiled, once they broke apart, pointing to the three were the arrow pierced the wood. "That looks a lot more like Her Majesty, Lady Regina Locksley" he sighed and pulled her even closer. "It feels so good to say that. I… was really afraid I would scare you away".

"I still owe you an answer" she clarified, staring into his eyes and raising an eyebrow.

"Truth" he conceded, showing a smile. But his hands tightened around her waist nervously and fear danced in his eyes for a second.

"If I´m going to be your wife, you have to promise me something" the Queen demanded, pecking his nose with her index finger.

"Is there anything I wouldn´t do for you? Tell me, milady" he shrugged, still not releasing her, and now his sapphire eyes were piercing her chocolate ones. For a second she was trapped in that paradise.

"That you will always kiss me like you just did" the Queen winked, sliding her hands down the front of his velvety black vest.

"You know, I only kiss like that when I´m really jealous" he laughed, his eyes glistening.

"Then, my love, you are in for getting jealous a hell of a lot"

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**I´m sorry, I couldn´t help cheating xD There´s all in this chapter, but I will still write the other two, each one with the focus it should have.**

**The attire was actually inspired by that wonderful edit I´m sure you´ve all seen :)**

**So… that´s it my beloved readers! Please let me know if you want more. You can leave all the prompts you want!**


	9. Chapter 9 - A wedding dance

**Part two of the trilogy. The wedding dance.**

**I have to say I love this song. **_**Because you loved me**_** by Celine Dion.**

**And right now Anna is my new Frozen´s favorite character. Wink to those who know why ;)**

**Once again, sadly I do not own them xxx**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A wedding dance**

**Because you loved me**

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through it all_

Since Friar Tuck said he could kiss the bride, this was the first time Regina was in Robin´s arms again. Swinging along with him to their first dance as husband and wife. She was smiling. She was ecstatic. Because she never suspected before so much happiness was actually possible.

Even after they took down Peter Pan. Even after she defeated Zelena. Even after she defeated the Snow Queen and helped a frightened Elsa find her sister again. So if for one night she felt as if she deserved it, what about it?

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cuz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

She loved the song. She rested her head against Robin´s chest and moved along with him. It was so natural and easy it was uncanny. But then, it was how it was meant to be and nothing else. Not that the Queen was going to tell the fairy she had always been right.

"Are you happy?" she whispered, closing her eyes. And when his hand traced circles on the exposed skin of her back, she purred.

"What kind of question is that, milady?" he asked in that sultry accent of his that made everything inside her melt and tickle. And she could feel his smile as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Well… it´s quite simple. You only have to say yes… or no" she mumbled. She knew the answer, but hearing it once and again wouldn´t hurt.

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

"Don´t ask me for words I don´t have, Regina, because right now I have more blessings than I can count. This is everything I could have asked for. You are going to give me Lorelay, and that´s the best thing you can do for me. I must admit the day we finally hold her will be bliss, but in all my life I´ve never been as happy as I am now. You keep saying I took you away from a very dark dungeon, one full of despair. And I can only imagine how that year without Henry must have hurt. But the truth is, you did the same for me. You filled something that was void and dead inside of me. You brought me back to life" he whispered to her ear, all the while gently moving around with her, and by the time he was done, she was tear-eyed.

"I guess you are right, it is all about timing. When fate has an ace under its sleeve, there´s no way you can trick your way around it" she giggled, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"I always knew. A fairy once told me pixie dust never lies" Robin chuckled and rested his forehead against hers.

And just like that, butterflies became alive inside.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

The only time ever Tinkerbell had been right, Regina thought. And she was damn grateful, so much she could hug the fairy and even Snow without complaining at all. Even her new friend Anna, who was so much like Snow, Regina couldn´t believe they ever befriended each other. But then, Anna had helped her and Robin _big_ time when they were most desperate and lost. Good thing, because the three of them were staring at the newlyweds with silly smiles on their faces and Regina was sure she would get _all_ those hugs as soon as the dance was over.

And she didn´t mind it at all.

"I love you" Regina whispered, twirling around with him.

"I love you too" he responded, nibbling her ear. She wanted to chastise him for teasing her, but it felt so good. She smiled and let out a sultry moan. If he wanted to shake her up, she could shake him up too.

_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

The thunder was loud and it felt as if it had hit her heart. Regina looked towards the sky and found heavy clouds had covered the setting sun. She had refused to believe the thunderstorm would dare hit on her wedding day, of all days. But the weather mocked her with heavy drops that licked her skin and soon a downpour was on. She gazed into his blue eyes and sighed, but only saw a smile and a mischievous glint in his stare.

"I have always wanted to do this" Robin declared, his voice full of a very arousing innuendo. Regina frowned, confused, willing to ask what was it he wanted to do more than run away from the rain like everyone else was doing. Her dress was soaked, her hair was drenched, and she was safely tucked in his arms still. He crashed his lips onto hers and suddenly it all made sense.

What Robin wanted was a kiss under then rain.

Regina wrapped her arms around his wet body and pulled him even closer. She had to admit it was exciting. Very. He caressed her back, skin all bared to him and the magical heat of his hands against the cold rain made her shiver deliciously. Her hands moved to his face, his completely wet stubble and she was caught by the way he smelled under all this water. It wasn't the same than the bubble baths they liked to share, this was pure and unadulterated… smell of the forest. Him. Her hands slid to his belt, where she pulled his shirt out to touch his heated skin. There was sizzle. She gasped. And then his tongue was onto her mouth dancing with hers. And nothing in her life before had been this sexy. She moaned, fighting to keep her hands upon his waistband, whilst his had already slid past her waist and into her dress. As much as the cold water kept falling, her skin was burning.

"Mom! Robin!" Henry´s voice reached her mushed up brain like a blur. "Come in!" He continued. "How many times do I have to call? You will catch a flu!".

They finally broke apart. She rested her forehead against his and breathed deeply. She needed air to bring her back to earth.

"That was quite an adventure, Mr. Mills" she grinned, picking up her soaking wet dress. And before he could answer, she rushed to her son.

"Sure thing it was, Mrs. Locksley" he chuckled, running after his wife. He caught her free hand and they ran hand in hand under the rain to the town hall where tables were settled for the dinner. Once the rain wasn´t hitting them anymore, Robin wiped her face lovingly and removed the drenched hair from her face before placing another tender kiss on her lips.

And right then, everyone clapped.

"So… do I get a dance with the groom now?" Anna giggled from behind her.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cuz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

And whilst they were surrounded by people cheering on their blooming love, blue eyes stared into brown ones and the other way around.

Regina knew it wasn't going to be a smooth ride. She was difficult, but he always had a reply to her sass. He was stubborn, but she knew how to make him cave in. After all, it wasn´t about making their angels dance together, but about silencing each other´s demons.

Her life hadn´t been ordinary. Her son wasn´t ordinary. Her story wasn't ordinary. Her man certainly wasn´t ordinary. Oblivious of the crowd, she leaned for a new kiss. And sometimes it hurt not to be an ordinary woman. But it´s the price you have to pay to be… extraordinary.

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please leave me a comment and make me really happy!**

**The baby coming up next! Woohoo xxx**


End file.
